Molding Help
by Sueona
Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Hello readers, this is a rewrite of Help and the titled has been changed to Molding Help. Please tell me what you think. This is more on the underworld and dark angst. Hope you enjoy and remember comments help me write more.

Asami lit up a cigarette as he overlooked the city below his club. It was a busy night, and usually he would mingle with the guests trying to find a night of bliss but not tonight. He had a meeting that Kira, a young man, who thought he was gaining bonus points with him by introducing him to someone. It was boring and a pain. He couldn't believe he agreed to the meeting. He had no details that made him a little concern. It could be dangerous by all accounts. This is the reason why Kirishima was in the room. He would make sure that everything will remain safe. If this meeting became boring, he was going to have Kira see the truth behind the underworld.

The door opened revealing Kira with a young man. He saw them through the glass of the window. He took a drag of the cigarette blowing out gray smoke into the air. He turned around to see the young man with a bad dye job and his eyes were dull. He stood a few inches shorter than him. He saw him a little too thin to anyone taste. The young man wore long sleeves even though it was very warm out. He asked as he crashed his cigarette into the ashtray on the table, "What brings you here?" Kira went to open his mouth and he silenced him, "I asked him not you."

Everything went silent in the room as those dull hazel eyes stared at him. They were dazed and glazed. The young man took a step forward, speaking, "I heard you can take care of problems." He chuckled lightly and coldly, "Only if there is something worth it." The man quickly said, "Take care of it and my body is yours." He tilted his head. Now, it had his attention. Even though the man looked like he crawled out of the hole didn't destroy the beauty that could come out. Also, it kind of came at a perfect time.

"Is that so?" He finally replied with a smirk on his face. It was cold and calculating. Kirishima only pushed up his glasses trying to hide the knowing look toward him. He walked toward the young man, lifting his chin up to look at him closely. He ordered, "Strip." There was a moment of fear flashing but it disappeared quickly. The young man pulled off his shirt, pushed his pants, and took off his boxers as he flipped off his shoes. He circled him, studying him. There were scars on the boy's back. He looked at the arms to see track marks. He didn't care. It was his living to sell drugs to people like him. There were some scars on his wrists from what looked like suicide attempts.

To his great surprised, the boy didn't flinch or show an emotion as he studied his body. He looked over the body to notice that even with all the scars, it was a pale beauty something he could shape it to be. He ran his hand up the chest, feeling the goosebumps running across the skin. He smirked to finally have a reaction. He walked away and sat down. He saw Kira trying to avoid contract with the boy. Kirishima on the other hand tilted his head, studying him too. He spoke, "What is it that you want me to do, Takaba Akihito?" Akihito looked at him without an inch of fear or emotion toward what he requested, "I want my step-father killed. I do not care how."

He lit up a cigarette taking a drag. As he blew out gray smoke, he didn't say anything to keep the silence as he thought about the deal. It came at a perfect time and he was never one to pass up a gift before his eyes. He tapped his cigarette against the ashtray, speaking, "You are selling your soul to a devil." Akihito made no comment or movement. He stated, "Very well. Tonight, Kira will take you to my personal doctor and then to my condo." He waved his hand which Akihito took it as a way to get dressed and leave with Kira.

Kirishima walked over to the bar and made him a drink. As it was handed to him, he chuckled, "This is a gift. Find everything about the boy and deal with his step-father." Kirishima bowed his head and finally spoke, "Kisa-san is here to see you, Asami-sama." He nodded his head as files appeared on his desk. He spoke before Kirishima walked out the door, "What do you think of the little gift?" Kirishima didn't turn around as he answered, "He should be perfect, Ryuichi." The guard left without saying anything else. He typed as he looked over the files. He was sure Kisa would come in soon enough. It was time.

Kisa entered and sat down silent. He kept working on his reports without taking a glance toward the teenager. He replied, "You will take care of some meetings tonight. Suoh will be with you and you better count on him." Kisa replied in an emotionless voice, "Of course, Asami-sama." He knew there would be never any disrespect from the boy. Kisa still had a long way to go but this was part of their lives. They ruled the underworld and it would be best to learn every detail of it young.

He finally looked up to see the same eye color staring at him calmly and unafraid. Some part of him regretted the path this teenager must take but it disappeared to realize no matter what this was the path design for them. He inspected that the brown hair was in place and the other look good enough for the meeting. He nodded his approval and replied, "Be prepared for anything." The teen nodded his head and left the room.

He went back to his work as he heard a knock on the door. He smirked as he realized his personal guard knew how quickly it was important for him to have information. He ordered, "Enter." Kirishima came in with a thick file and set it in front of him. He saw the name of the boy who made a deal with him. He flipped it open seeing hospital records and the reports on it. He hummed, "The police really should have realized the abuse." Kirishima didn't say a word but he knew the other was tense and rage was building inside of him. He flipped page by page reading the drugs that Akihito was caught with. He tapped out a cigarette and his guard lit it for him. As he exhaled, he replied, "I leave him to you, Kei." Kirishima bowed his head, stating two words, "With pleasure." He waved his guard out. He tapped the folder, whispering to the empty office, "Perfect indeed."

He put away his files deciding to head to his condo for the night. He wasn't going to worry about Kisa. He sent Suoh with him who knew the ropes and what was needed to be done. If there would be any problems, he would hear about it. It was time to shape his little pet into what he needed. He locked his records up and left the office locking the door behind. He didn't feel like mingling tonight since his blood was going wild. He went out the back way to get to his car. Kira should have got the doctor records and tests by now. His doctor knew to get information quick and ready for him to read. He paid him good to get those results.

It took him a good hour with traffic to get to his condo. He cracked his back and neck as he made his way to his floor. He unlocked the door and entered. Kira was standing there tall and straight without slacking off one bit. He glanced toward the boy who was shaking terribly. He asked, "How long has he been like that?" Kira answered with a bow of his head, "For half an hour." Akihito looked at him, pleading. He ordered, "The file." Kira handed it to him and he told him to get lost; his duties were done for the night.

He sat down, reading over every possible test and every medical history and tests from all other doctors. He spoke, "How do you shoot up?" Akihito stayed silent, but did turn his eyes away from him. He took a deep breath as he spoke, "You were high when you saw me. Changing your mind?" Akihito screamed, "No!" The boy slammed his lips together as he kept his eyes away from him. It was pleasing. He stood up, lifting the chin and turning it to look at him. He knew the boy was safe in diseases at least. It meant the young man was smart about his dependence.

The shakes were very noticeable. He pulled the boy from the seat, whispering into Akihito's ear, "Better never cross me or you never know what could happen." The man shook in his hold, but he couldn't tell if it was fear or the other needing his fix. He helped Akihito into the back room, stating, "Sit down. We have rules." Akihito sat down, nodding his head in understanding to him. He pushed the shady dye job hair that needed redone. He sat down, pushing a button to show off a secret place. He unlocked it and took out a small bag of white powder.

"What is that?" Akihito finally questioned. It seemed he was more interest now. He smirked toward the boy, speaking, "One rule, only I can let you have your fix." He ran his finger over the high cheek bones. There was a shiver across the man. He ordered, "Sit on my lap." Without even a question, Akihito did what he ordered. He did a line out for the boy and stated, "Second rule, you will be able to manage your body form." He held Akihito back before he went for his fix. He continued, "Third rule, I can do whatever I want. You will know pleasure, not pain." He felt the body shake in his hold. Akihito pleaded, "Please." He let the boy get his fix while he watched. He saw the drug choices the boy did and he will monitor each fix.

He let the drug take affect over the body. He unzipped Akihito's pants, feeling the boy tense in his hold. He leaned toward the ear, "Pleasure and that's it." The drug took more affect, calming the young man down. He slowly put his hand inside the pants taking the cock into his hand. There was a tense moment. He asked, "Did he do this?" Akihito answered in a weak voice, "Pain." He licked at the ear lobe, stating once again, "Only pleasure. I treat my lovers with pleasure, maybe some kinks but that can be later." He started to rub the cock, twisting his hand in a pleasing way as a moan sounded out of Akihito's mouth.

He asked, "Did you feel this?" Akihito answered in a soft voice, "Never." He worked the cock, feeling the body twist against him in ways that was making him hard, but he had to hold off. He had to mold the boy slowly. He stroked a few more times until he heard a loud moan and seed covering his hand. He smirked as he whispered, "Pleasure my pet." He grabbed some tissues from the desk and started to clean them up.

To his shock, the boy was on his knees ready to unzip his pants. He grabbed the hands. The glazed over hazel eyes looked at him confused and the voice spoke, "I should…" He replied, "Not tonight. I will tell you when." Akihito stood up, looking around the room but remained silent. He wanted to get some fierceness out which he saw in the eyes for a few seconds at his office. He stood up, stating, "I'll show you your room. Starting tomorrow, you will eat three meals a day."

He made sure Akihito was comfortable as he heard a knock at the door. He went and opened it not in the least surprised to see Kirishima standing there with a different pair of clothes on than what he had on earlier. He stepped to the side to let Kirishima into the condo. He asked, "Is it done?" Kirishima answered, "Yes." He shut the door pinning the man against it. He sealed the lips into a fierce kiss. He knew what his lovers wanted and needed the most. He made sure of it.

He broke the kiss, stating with a smirk, "On the bed, bare." He didn't have to tell him twice as Kirishima moved to the bedroom by habit. He glanced toward the door way of the second room to see hazel eyes looking at him. He walked to the boy, lifting the chin. No words were spoken to him. He chuckled, "Do not worry you will learn. Maybe one day you can join in the fun." He walked toward his room not even waiting for Akihito response even if he had one. Tonight was time to release the bent up lust he was keeping at bay for the last few days. It was difficult when there were too many meetings and events to attend to.

As he entered the room, he let his eyes wonder over inch of the body in his bed. He shut the door, uncaring that Akihito could walk in while they are in the act. He loosened his tie and pondered out loud, "How should we work this tonight?" Kirishima remained silent while keeping his eyes on him. He took off his suit jacket and took off the holster with his guns. He walked toward the bed leaning over the nude body. He knew it well. He knew every scar on it as well as every spot that drove his lover nuts. Too bad Kirishima was not allowed to stand where he could use him the most.

He let the guard unbutton his top and remove his shirt. He felt the hands mold against his skin. He chuckled darkly, "I see you need more tonight." He heard the door open and he glanced back to see Akihito leaning against the door frame. There was curiosity in the eyes even as the boy was feeling good with the fix. He ordered, "Come in and shut the door. I'll show you a lover to me." It was quick but it seemed the boy was trying to find something. Maybe this will benefit him. Kirishima's eyes were filled with more desire. He leaned down to the ear, whispering, "Like being watched, my dear friend."

Akihito finally said something, "I don't like being alone." It was fear in the voice. He glanced toward him while Kirishima stayed put. He motion toward the chair, tossing him a blanket. The curiosity might be there but there is also fear behind the young man. Akihito most likely never had someone to look out for him. He shook his head away from it as he knew his attention needed to be on his lover tonight too. This was a way for Kirishima to handle their harsh life. It was the reason why he couldn't have Kirishima in a different position in his life.

He ended his thoughts as he sealed the lips into a heated kiss. He ran his hand down the body, trying to get it worked up for their fun tonight. He moved his hand lower and lower. He heard a hitch in the kiss that he swallowed up. He ran his hand over the cock, working it. He felt hands ran across his back, not pushing or pulling. Kirishima was trained to his teasing ways and his kinks. He broke the kiss, watching as Kirishima started to pant. He started to kiss down the neck and the chest, taking a nipple into his mouth biting and sucking at it. Fingers tangled into his hair.

He heard a small gasp from the chair. It seemed the fear was also the desire to see something he never had; a lover who cared. Kirishima leaned to his ear, whispering for no one but him to hear, "Show him with me." It seemed Kirishima was having a soft spot for the little pet he was going to mold into what he wanted. He slowly kissed down the toned body. He fought tooth and nail for Kirishima to become the man he became. There were scars left still but nothing like the first time they met. He toyed with the belly button, gaining a soft groan from his lover.

He went further down, taking the cock into his mouth. His eyes stared up as Kirishima who was biting his lips to stay silent, but it didn't stop the small noises coming from Akihito who seemed to try to understand the pleasure of watching. He sucked hard, enjoying the way Kirishima continued to try to keep his voice down. The way Akihito was sounding in the chair sounded like he would be a screamer. He let go of the cock with a popping sound as he worked back up the body. He laughed as he kissed the lips that were bleeding from the other man from biting them, his little pleasure.

He broke the kiss to hear a pant of his name from Kirishima, "Ryuichi." He smirked down at the man who was his lover for the night and many other nights for that matter. He sat up, glancing toward the wide eyed young man. He turned back to his lover, who he knew tonight was reliving a past that was best left in that. He stood up, letting Kirishima take off his pants. He pushed the man back down as he grabbed some lube. He heard a deep growl. He knew Kirishima wanted it hard and rough but tonight they had a guest to ensure and mold.

He ordered, "Spread yours legs, Kei." He lubed his fingers as he slowly entered one by one. Kirishima was glaring at him but he gave one look that had the look disappear in seconds. He glanced back to see hazel eyes trying to stop looking but unable to. He remarked, "Do not be afraid of watching. He's fine with it, my little pet." He pushed his fingers deeper to gain a beautiful sound at last from Kirishima. He smirked down asking, "What do you want, Kei?" Kirishima moaned as he stared at him, "Tease. Please."

He heard another gasp from the boy in the room, but he ignored it at the moment. He pulled out his fingers, ordering, "Lube me." Kirishima was ready to glare but he sealed the lips in a deep kiss. He felt the hand go around his cock, lubing him up for the moment they become one. He broke the kiss, seeing Kirishima panting and his face in totally pleasure. He glanced toward the boy to see his stare was fixed on them. He could read the boy like an open book. He saw curious and trying to understand the act.

He stopped the hand as he ordered, "Turn over." Kirishima got into the position. He did like to see his lovers, but tonight he knew Kirishima needed something else altogether. He positioned himself, slowly entering. He felt the hips try to slam back but he kept them tight, ordering with a growl, "Behave." He heard a little whimper and he cursed himself. He was trying to show the man that the act could be pleasing not pain. He shook his head as he felt him go deeper inside Kirishima.

He stopped as the hips shook in his hold. He knew Kirishima wanted the rough but not tonight. He had to mold Akihito into what he wanted. It was too much of a perfect gift to give up. He pulled out, slowly entering. Kirishima begged, "Faster, please." He took a glance toward the young man sitting there, fixated on them. He gave to his lover and thrust in and out a little quicker. He knew Kirishima was biting his lips even though a few moans escaped the lips. He loved unwinding Kirishima's calm personality. He thrust deep gaining a good moan which made him smirk.

The sounds from his lover were making him forget a watcher in the room. He went in and out, finding that special spot that made Kirishima break down and make more sounds. He ran his hand down the back and chest, gaining shivers. He went lower and lower until he heard Kirishima plead with him again. He started to kiss at the neck, licking at the ear lobe. He rubbed against the thick cock and the hips snapped back. The calm personality was breaking down. It was beautiful. Too bad tonight he couldn't watch the facial expressions on his lover. In two seconds, he felt the seed fly over his hand and the muscles tighten around him. He thrust a few times riding out his release.

He pulled out, noticing Akihito beat red and mouth hanging open. He could tell the young man was excited. The eyes even high looking were filled with desire. Kirishima was trying to overcome the passion. He looked between the two. He leaned toward his lover, whispering, "Show him how good your skills are." Kirishima turned his head to look toward Akihito, and then looked at him for a direction. He stood up walking toward Akihito. He pushed the mess up hair out of the face. He ordered, "Come here, Kirishima."

He saw fear in the hazel eyes as he stood behind the chair. He spoke calmly, "I will only show you pleasure, Takaba." Kirishima knelt before Akihito, watching the boy closely as he unzipped the pants, pulling out the hard cock. Akihito was tense and he put his hands on the shoulders, stating again, "Kei is my lover. He will never go against me. He will show you pleasure as well." Akihito asked in a small voice, "No pain?" He turned the head, kissing the lips softly. In seconds, Akihito melted to him. He pulled away, nodding his head toward his lover.

He kept his hands on the shoulders as Kirishima started to work the cock with his hands and licking it. He felt the shivers. The sounds escaping the lips were beautiful. He couldn't wait until Akihito was ripe to pick. Pale hands grabbed his as the boy was experiencing something he never did in his young life. Kirishima was sucking at the cock, going up and down. He knew how good that mouth was and the pleasure it could bring. Akihito moaned loudly and remained tensed. He licked at the ear, stating, "It is okay. Let go." In seconds, there was a loud shout and watched as Kirishima swallowed the release. The boy was leaning back, panting and the face was flushed.

He told Kirishima, "Clean up." The guard now nodded his head and went to work in the bedroom. He looked down to see the bliss on Akihito's face. He helped the boy fix up and asked, "Why did you really come in my room?" The boy tensed and there was the fear again. He went to his night stand, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He glanced back to see the eyes wild looking. He stated, "There is no pain involved, but you didn't come because you like to be with someone nor did you come to truly watch us. I want to know." Akihito looked away, stating, "I'm only good for pleasing."

He went toward the boy, watching as the hazel eyes disappeared as they closed. The body was tense and shaking in fear. He lifted the chin, seeing the hazel eyes looking at him. The fear was very clear to him. He had to work on it. He stated, "I do like those who please me. I am not a nice person. This is my path which is darkness. To gain that darkness, you must do something that will hurt my organization." He leaned down, stating, "As my new lover, you will receive pleasure as much as you give. I will teach you that."

He ran his hand over the pale skin, enjoying the way Akihito turned toward the touch. He heard Kirishima by the door and spoke, "I have some meetings in the morning. Akihito will be with us tomorrow." He heard a response and the guard leaving. He went toward the private bathroom to get cleaned up, noting that Akihito was looking around the room. He told the young man, "Get some sleep." He went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped inside letting the wash away his little time of bliss. He leaned his head back, enjoying the silence. He enjoyed the time away from his dark world at times. He needed more stress relief but not tonight.

After spending about thirty minutes in his shower, he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel he used to dry his hair. He glanced up to see Akihito standing by the window. He tossed the hair towel into the laundry basket, asking, "What are you doing up?" The man turned around to look at him. For a second he saw a fire in those eyes that seemed to make him crave the boy more. Akihito walked toward him, stating, "I met men like you before. They are never done with one round." He tilted his head to the side, seeing a side of the boy he didn't think would show. He chuckled, "I see you have more fear than you realize. Do you think this is a way to stay in my good graces?"

Akihito froze in step and he realized that he hit the right spot. He walked to the boy, stating, "That is right, my body still demands more." Akihito showed some more fear. He smirked toward him as he stated, "Want to feel away from this world. The drugs do it for you." He went to his jacket, grabbing a little something that he put in there when he left his club. He waved the boy over as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was having the right effect on Akihito. When Akihito sat down, he pulled open some pleasing drugs. He stated, "Breath it only." He snapped open the container and let the boy sniff it and breathe it in.

He felt hesitate hands run up his leg. It was pleasing to see how far he could push but also to see how he could mold the boy. He was going to hold off, but seeing how Akihito was program that could be dangerous for him. He needed to mold Akihito to what he wanted. He took off the towel, commanding, "Touch it." In seconds, the small hand was wrapped around his cock, rubbing and stroking it. He grabbed the hand giving a little helping hand to the way he liked to be touched. Before it gone further, his phone blared to life. He let Akihito continued as he answered, "Yes." He listened to the speaker and his entire attitude changed in seconds. He hissed low, "I'll be there in five minutes. Call Kirishima."

After he hung up, he stopped the boy who looked at him. He stated, "I'm afraid tonight is off." Akihito spoke, "But you aren't…" He sealed the lips. As he pulled back from the deep kiss, he stated, "I want you to get some sleep. Do not leave the condo until I say otherwise." He got dress without getting a response. He walked out of his condo, locking the door behind him. His aura is different than before.

It took him about five minutes to get to the docks as his men circled around. He walked forward, seeing Suoh standing there. He glanced to the side to see Kisa standing there, trying not to look at him. He walked over, lifting the face even though Kisa was trying to step back from him. He saw the bandage over the shoulder and a bruise forming. He let go and turned to the man on his knees begging for his life. He walked to him, stating, "Attacking is foolish." Kisa spoke, "Asami-sama, it…" "Enough." He growled to silence the teen. He pulled out his gun, pointing it at the man's head, but moved it in seconds to shot him in the leg. He turned away, hearing the plea for his life and ordered, "Cut three fingers off and send it to his boss." He heard the fear, "No! Please!" He looked at Kisa, ordering, "Return to the mansion." He left knowing his orders would be followed. Pretty soon, he will make an example of those who dare attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for the great comments I got for this rewrite and newer version. Please understand this is dark and does have twisted plots throughout the story. I wish to let everyone know I'm going for my Masters in English and Creative Writing. Remember comments help me write more.

Asami entered his office to see Kirishima standing there different than what they were like when in his condo. He fished out a cigarette and lit it. He asked, "Were my orders carried out?" Kirishima answered, "Yes, Asami-sama. Also Suoh took a little more time with the traitor." He nodded his head as he went to his desk. He ordered, "Find the information on Itou. I want to make sure he pays dearly." Kirishima nodded and then questioned, "What about Takaba-kun?" He tapped his fingers, unable to stop the command, "Bring him here."

Kirishima touched his shoulder, stating which shook him out of his thoughts, "Do not be rough with him, Ryuichi. I know he is pushing toward it but do not scar him more." It calmed him down quickly as Kirishima walked out of the door to carry out his orders. He was bringing the boy for one reason. He knew the drug that he gave was making Akihito going nuts. He couldn't let Akihito in that state for hours until he left business. He knew he would be here all night and day. He was sure he would hear from the mansion or a visit during the time. He slammed his hand down on the desk, growling to the empty room, "Itou will pay dearly." He took a deep breath to calm his anger down.

An hour later, the door opened as he looked into files about Itou's dealings and personal life. He glanced up to see Akihito breathing heavy and his eyes were bright. Kirishima walked to him and whispered, "Ryuichi, he still has fear. He swore he didn't touch himself." He waved the guard out as he spoke calmly, "Come here, Akihito." The boy walked toward him uncomfortable. He cursed himself for giving him the drug until after he knew everything would be fine for the night. When Akihito was within arm length, he pulled the little pet on his lap. The fear was there but he softly kissed the lips, calming the other male down some.

He broke the kiss and replied, "I told you only pleasure, right?" Akihito nodded his head, tilting it slightly in wonder. He ran his hand down the clothe cock, rubbing it. He gained a deep moan. It was beautiful. Too bad he couldn't enjoy too much tonight. Business called and if the phone call a couple minutes told him anything, he was going to have a visitor. He stopped rubbing. There was a whimper and he told the young man, "There is a bathroom through that door. Take care of yourself." When he saw fear, he comforted Akihito, "It is all right. I will not be upset at all." He swore he saw a form of gratitude and a small smile but Akihito went into the bathroom before he could study it better.

He heard the small moans escaping as he looked down at one report that was handed to him by Kira. He felt the anger rise but calmed it down quickly. He still could use this to his advantage. He pushed the file into his drawer as he heard the pleasing scream and running water. He smirked as he realized he would have too much enjoyment out of this one. In seconds, Akihito walked out of the bathroom flushed and panting. To his amazement, the young man walked to him and knelt before him. He stared down at the boy amused as Akihito unzipped his pants and took out his cock. The hazel eyes glanced toward him, trying to study him but he knew he was good at keeping everything off of his face.

Akihito spoke, "You seem stress." He raised an eyebrow and question in a teasing tone, "What do you plan to do to make it go away?" He didn't have to wait long as the mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking at it slowly. It was pleasing and it showed that the young man knew how to do it. No doubt by being taught to fear not doing it right. He leaned back, running his fingers through the hair. The teeth scraped across his cock, sending pleasure throughout his body. He made no sound as Akihito worked his manhood to rising pleasure. The sucks became harder and stronger. The tongue would come out to play, teasing. He knew he didn't have much time and slowly to thrust into the willing mouth. He felt Akihito moan around his cock. After a few more thrusts, he unloaded into the mouth. He leaned back, taking into a deep breath as he fixed himself up.

Akihito looked at him confused but stayed silent. He ordered, "On the couch. Get some sleep." The boy went to follow his orders as he started to work on the other reports. He had to make plans to ensure everyone knew not to go against him. If they did, they would pay dearly. Itou was going to be an example to them all. It was not too long after the boy laid down that the door slammed open, revealing a short woman with long brown hair with fierce brown eyes. He stared her down as Suoh sighed at the door. It looked like his face was red on the right side.

He spoke, "They do not need abuse from you, Mi." She glared toward him, slamming her small hands onto the desk which made Akihito jump. Mi sneered toward him, "He wouldn't even let me see Kisa. How dare you even think of letting him go out alone!? He is only sixteen years old!" He stared at her with a calm expression as he noticed Akihito curling into a ball. He replied, "I was younger. Do not attempt to butt into the business that you refuse to learn about." She looked ready to kill him but he knew she wouldn't. She couldn't handle the dark world. She turned around, freezing in her spot.

Mi asked, "Who is he?" He turned to look at Akihito to see the hazel eyes wide and fear was clearly showing. He replied, "Do not worry about who he is." She turned her head glaring with a curse word in a different language as she walked out of the door in a rage. He turned to look back to his little pet, ordering, "Get some sleep, Takaba." The boy jumped slightly but nodded his head toward him. He went back to work making up plans to gain his revenge for being crossed. Oh Itou would know by now since he did send his man's fingers as a gift. He smirked as he realized he was going to enjoy making Itou suffer.

Another hour went by with Akihito waking up screaming twice. The boy decided to stay awake completely refusing to rest. He went through some files and phone calls being made. Everything was in place for the payment he planned to make toward Itou. He stood up, seeing hazel eyes losing touch. The body was shaking and there were sweat rolling down the face while Akihito shook and complained he was cold. He sat down after grabbing some coke from his drawer. He did three lines, noticing Akihito leaning forward, wanting his next fix.

Before Akihito could get his fix, he pulled the young man toward him. He licked at the ear lope, softly biting to prevent total fear. He whispered, "Tell me what the police have on you to get you to sell your body to me." Akihito shook but he was sure it was fear this time. He ran his finger over the neck, repeating his order. Akihito confessed quickly and his voice shook in fear, "They caught me with some drugs. This time they said I would spend life in prison." He worked at the neck, gaining a moan.

After the long silence, he spoke, "Well they could have you for more, but maybe you can do a true deal with me." Akihito nodded his head quickly. He kept running his fingers over the neck, enjoying the shivers. He stated, "You will do what I say. Every second of your life will be directed by me, Takaba Akihito. If you say one word to the police, well, maybe that beautiful mother and brother could find someone darker than your step-father." Akihito's voice broke, "I'm yourssss." He let the young man snort the coke lines. He was dangerous. He had no choice but to show it.

As he let the drug take effect, he replied, "Do not worry. There will be no pain." The young man leaned toward his strong body and he wrapped his arms around the thin frame. He started to kiss at the neck. He really needed some relief. Was it too soon? Akihito curled closer to him. He asked, "Does the drugs numb you for this act?" Akihito looked at him, opening his mouth and shutting it. He ran his hand down the chest to the clothe groin. He stated, "Pleasure is what I like."

Akihito turned to look at him, whispering, "Can you show me what it is like with pleasure?" He kissed the lips as he pushed the man down onto the couch. When he broke the kiss, he stated calmly, "There is always some pain, but not enough to make the experience bad." He knew he should back off, but he needed the relief. He started to worry at the neck, gaining moans from the other man.

He sat up, gaining a small whimper. He demanded, "Strip bare for me." Akihito stood up, now in a world of bliss. It didn't bother him in the least the boy was high while in the act. There were times where he would give drugs to Kirishima for the act. It didn't even bother him that Akihito took the drugs to escape the sex. He watched as the shirt fell to the ground. The shoes were kicked off and socks next. The pants and boxers went down perfectly. Even with scars that ran deeper than on the skin, the body was beautiful.

He motioned his finger toward him. Akihito walked toward him. When the young man was standing in front of him, he ran his hands up the legs higher and higher until they were on the hips. He remarked, "You should eat." Akihito remained silent but there were wonder in the hazel eyes. He licked at the chest, gaining a moan that was the sweetest sound he ever heard. How many others had this man in front of him? Even with that thought, he realized that he would truly be the first to give pleasure.

He helped Akihito onto his lap as his tongue came to play on the pale skin. The moans were sounded even heavenly to his ears. He heard a knock at the door and pulled back gaining a whimper. He ordered, "Enter." Kirishima entered with a bow of his head and maybe a look of lust but it disappeared quickly. He questioned, "Everything set up?" Kirishima answered, trying to avoid to look at his nude lover and him teasing the boy, "Yes, Asami-sama." He waved his hand toward the door and his other lover left without saying a word. He pondered out loud, "Now where were we?"

Akihito moaned beautiful as he went to his neck, sucking at it. He wanted to leave marks to show who this man belonged to. No one but maybe some fun with Kirishima could have this boy. He laid Akihito onto the couch, feeling the fingers tangle into his hair as he went to the nipples that were hard. He played one nipple with his tongue as the other was being rolled between his fingers. The young man's breath hitched and groaned softly. It was driving him wild. His lips went lower and lower. The body below him was squirming. It was making him mad in lust.

He had to calm down. He couldn't let the experience be horrible for Akihito. He had to show the ultimate pleasure for the other man to understand completely. It was a step to make this boy into what he wanted him to become and to use him for his purpose. He licked at the legs, seeing faint scars on them. He went down sucking at the skin and made his way back up with his tongue, giving everything this boy never felt before.

The moans were beautiful and fueling him more to give more pleasure to the body below him. He sat back, gaining a soft whimper. Hands tried to reach for him. It took him a few seconds to grab the lube in his drawer next to the couch. He had to give the ultimate pleasure to the boy. This was the first step to mold Akihito into what he needed him for. He lubed up a couple fingers, ordering in a calm voice, "Spread your legs." Akihito did what was told. The eyes were clouded from the drugs but he could see pleasure and lust there. He slowly pushed one finger at a time, feeling the muscle tense around them. He licked at the chest, speaking softly, "It will get better that I promise."

The body arched to him and a loud moan echoed in the room. He smirked around the nipple as he sucked it. He started to angle his fingers toward that one spot, trying to memorize it for something bigger to hit the spot. His body was heating up, begging to have his pleasure, but he knew better. It was a slow process. It had to be gentle even if his body demanded to thrust in quickly and have the ultimate pleasure for himself. He pulled out his fingers, gaining hands curling into his suit jacket.

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. The moans and the beautiful twisting of the body below him got him very excited. There was something deep in the moves. There was something deep in those hazel eyes, past the glazed look and lust. There was a burning fire in there, waiting to be released. The abuse held and forced it to hide. He sealed the lips as he slowly entered. He would force himself to stop every time the muscles tensed. He had to be careful.

He rubbed at the legs, whispering into the ear, "Some pain but it will get better." The boy started to relax enough for him to continue to enter. He slowly rocked his hips to give some time for Akihito to feel and understand there will be pleasure. He felt the fingers dig into his jacket as a loud groan sounded into his ear. He must have found the great spot. He slowly came out and rocked his hips to push forward. The sounds were more of pleasure than pain.

The pace started to pick up with the careful eye on Akihito. Akihito's hips started to rock to him, making him pick up the pace a little more. He stated, "Touch yourself while I give you pleasure." Akihito didn't even make a complaint as his hand went to his cock. He rocked his hips to tease the buddle of nerves to hear the moans grow louder. As he hit the spot for the third time, Akihito yelled, "AHHH! YES!" He kept hitting the spot, letting pleasure to his body take over. He wrapped his hand around Akihito's, giving even more pleasure to the body that was squirming in pleasure. It was a beautiful sight and drove him even more into desire and lust. With two more thrusts, he felt the seed escape Akihito making the muscles tighten around him. He rode out his release with a few pants of his own.

As he pulled back, he stared into the daze eyes that were in amazement wonder. He swept the sweaty bangs out of the face as he stated like they did nothing, "This is the ultimate pleasure. That I will ensure you have." Akihito didn't say anything as the hazel eyes started to disappear from sight. He stood up and went into his private bathroom to get clean up. He had his release and relief. Now, it was time to step back into the underworld and deal with traitors who dared thought it was good idea to attack him head on. He walked out and cleaned up the boy, throwing a blanket on top of him.

A knock at the door pulled his attention away from Akihito. He spoke as he fished out a cigarette and lit it, "Enter." Kirishima came inside, glancing toward the sleeping boy while he sat down behind his desk. He looked through the rest of the files set before him. He only had a few before he would have to leave for his meeting. He put everything away noting Kirishima was staring him down. He glanced up, raising an eyebrow toward his lover. Kirishima finally spoke his mind, "Ryuichi, I do not think he was ready." He remained silent as he watched Kirishima squirmed a tiny bit. Many wouldn't notice but he did.

He stood up and walked toward his guard. He ran his finger over the shoulder, responding, "You know the rules, Kei. You memorized each one since day one." Kirishima agreed, "Yes, sir." He walked toward the door, demanding, "Do not push your luck today, Kei. Even though I know you love your punishment, I could change it up some." The other man remained silent that told him that he was heard loud and clear and the subject will be dropped. He walked out the door with Kirishima following a step behind him. He saw Kira, ordering, "Akihito is in the office. He may go where he pleases but ensure I gain a report on his doings." Kira nodded his head as he left with Suoh and Kirishima. Soon, his teachings in the underworld will be shown to everyone; no one crosses him.

It took thirty minutes to go to the secret location that he picked out for the night of death. He smirked around his cigarette as he stepped out of the car. Suoh bowed his head toward him as he moved toward the wooded area. As he stood there, he watched as a few of his men tossed Itou to the ground in front of him. The other men held Itou's wife and daughter. Itou spoke, "Spare them." The man didn't even beg for his life. It was too late for begging. He pulled out his gun hearing the daughter cry while the mother begged for her husband's life. He turned and shot Itou's wife, not even fazed by the cold death he carried out. Itou screamed, "No!" The daughter fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollable.

Itou pleaded like the worm he was, "Please let her go." He held the gun toward Itou's daughter who glanced toward him with tears rolling down from her green eyes. Itou begged as he crawled toward him, "Please spare her at least. Please." He kicked at Itou who went to grab his leg. He kept his gun pointed at her. He spoke, "You do not have the same care. You attacked Kisa without a second thought." He shot at Itou leg to hear a scream of fear. The sounds were mingling together for him to know who they were coming from. He ordered, "Take her." Suoh glanced toward his way and in seconds the daughter was taking away with her sobbing for her father. He pointed the gun right at Itou's head. He knelt down to his level, smelling the copper of blood. He spoke deadly, "You will be the example."

There was no plea for his life. There was only a plea to let the daughter go. He stood back up, looking at his men look ready to do harm for the attack. He fished out a cigarette, inhaling the toxin. After he exhaled the gray smoke, he ordered, "Make sure each head knows my mark and my warning." His men agreed at once, "Yes, Asami-sama." He turned his head toward Itou, stating to seal all fate, "You daughter will know the workings of the underworld by being one of theirs' pet." He walked away to hear the horror scream of begging that he paid no attention to. He slid inside the car as Kirishima held the door open for him. He ordered, "To the mansion." Kirishima nodded his head as the door shut. He cracked his neck, knowing each order would be followed completely. Sadly, his night was not over.

It took a good two hours to get to the mansion. Most of the time he was reviewing his businesses' actives and ensuring everything was in order. He would gain reports of the matter with Itou. He also got phone calls from different heads, swearing their loyalty and asking if he needed anything done. He knew the fish would come out and try to bite at his line but they were not needed at the moment. He got out of the car, cracking his back and breathing in the fresh air after the long ride.

He looked to see a large mansion with woods around the area to hide it away from people. He climbed the steps one by one as he made his way to the large wooden door. As he entered with a servant bowing their head toward him, he caught himself with the door as a young teenager girl wrapped her arms around him and almost knocking him to the ground. He glanced toward to see the same eye color staring back at him with a huge smile. The long black hair was braided and tied to the back. She finally spoke, "Dad, you came." He looked at his daughter, lifting her face as he replied with simple words, "Yes, Aika." She smiled at him again and wrapped her arm around his, pulling him inside.

He really had business to discuss and he kept Aika from it for the most part. Of course, she understood certain things and had to have a guard on her. He did want to teach her on how to defend herself but he hadn't found time. He heard a strong soft voice, "Aika, your father has things to do." Aika looked up and frowned. He kissed his daughter's head, speaking, "She is right." Aika moaned, "But dad…" Mi stepped toward them, stating, "Aika, let your father do his business." Aika moved toward Mi giving him a soft frown showing her displeasure about him not visiting her. He moved down the hall, knowing he would hear about it later. The time was not to visit for pleasure.

He entered a large study to see his father in his chair smoking a cigar. His bright old gold eyes glanced toward him nodding his head for him to sit down. He glanced to the side to see Kisa leaning against the wall. His instinct told him to check on the teen but he knew that should not be the issue now. His father, Junpei questioned, "How did the lesson go?" He answered with no emotion, "His wife died before his eyes. His daughter will be sold within the underworld. He will be an example to all, each piece of him."

Junpei shook him out of his thoughts of his sins for the night, "Haru has been asking about you." He narrowed his eyes while Kisa snorted. He smirked toward Kisa who was looking out the window. Junpei gave a displeased look toward Kisa and glanced back to him. He stood up and went to Kisa. Those same color eyes glanced toward him as he inspected the injuries that Kisa suffered. Kisa made no move but he did see some relief in the eyes for a brief second.

Junpei shook him out of his thoughts for the second time, "Kisa should go with you to learn every detail." He glanced back, not really liking the idea. He knew he was younger but Kisa was not him. His father sighed with a deep care in his voice like he knew what he was thinking, "I know Kisa is not like you, my son, but it is time. It would be more dangerous if he didn't learn." He swept some brown locks out of the face, seeing no emotion flashing within the eyes of his son; his heir. He stated calmly, "Kisa, you will be staying around me for a while until you know the ropes by memory." His son nodded his head in understanding. His father said one last thing, "In a couple days, we will have a family dinner." It was quick but he had no choice. It was time to put his plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Hello readers. Thank you for the comments. Once again, this is a dark twisted fanfic. Also keep the comments coming. I do enjoy reading them and seeing what people have to say. This chapter is in Akihito's POV. Please enjoy.

Akihito woke up alone with the huge office. He felt warmth wrapped around him as his eyes looked for his savior. Yes, even though Asami was deep within the underworld, he was his savior. For the first time in his life, he woke with a pleasant soreness. It wasn't painful. He sat up as he saw the bathroom running off the office. He decided to get clean and fresh with a small limp. It didn't bother him. It was a nice feeling. He never knew sex could be filled with pleasure.

He saw a shower and decided to fully get cleaned up. He didn't know what to do but he was never told to stay in one spot. He wanted to walk out in the world. He held a bit of freedom for now. He never held that before. Even moving away from his childhood nightmare, he still was not free from the chains of abuse. He let the water over his scarred body to help him shake the fear that he still held. Asami showed him something different than he ever thought was possible.

After the shower, he dressed and left the office. The guard who introduced him to Asami was following every two steps. It didn't bother him. It made him feel safe. He had to go to Asami. Time was running out and he was the only one who could stop the cruelty from happening again. He walked out into the fresh day air. He didn't care that he sold his soul to the devil. He was damage goods anyways. He walked down the street, ready to get something to eat and enjoy his little bit of freedom. There were things at his old apartment he wanted to get. He knew he would need a fix but he was trying to hold off for a while for that.

He entered his favorite spot glad he had a few dollars left over after making his trip to his dealer. Would he worry about that now? Asami did tell him that he controlled his fixes. He sat down and ordered a hamburger and a small soda. He waited while he noticed Kira was sitting at a table in front of him to watch him. It was a little unnerving but at the same time he felt no one could touch him. He needed that feeling. He would do whatever it took to gain it. He would listen to every word and command Asami gave him to feel the protection. He glanced out the window, knowing he was being used. It didn't bother him. He had to do what he asked for one reason; his brother. He couldn't let his brother suffer the same fate as him. Would their mother believe him when she never believed his words?

He froze as he saw a detective walk toward him. He felt the fear rise as he sat across from him. The brown hair was cut perfect as dark brown eyes looked at him with a look that he was going to be in a small room for a while. His food arrived and without thinking he started to eat it. If his freedom was going to be taken away from him, he would at least have a last meal. Kira was staring and paying attention which made him feel a little at ease.

The detective broke his thoughts, "Your step-father was found dead." He glanced from his food with a blank expression. He knew that already but he knew better than to show that look. He dealt with the police before. It all started when he was fifteen. It was his nightmare. No one listened to him. No one believed him when he needed the help. Asami helped and took him in; damage goods. He asked, "Why are you telling me this?" The detective had a shock look. So, he was new and didn't know the history.

The detective spoke again in an annoying voice, "I'm taking you down to the station. I heard you hated him and are a trouble maker." He finished his food and paid for it as the detective waited for him. Kira bumped into him and whispered for no one to hear but him, "Asami-sama said say nothing and he will send a lawyer." He followed the detective remaining silent. He was giving nothing. He was at ease to hear Asami would come to his rescue.

It took a few minutes to get to the police station. The new guy as he liked to call him knew not a detail about anything or the lies that were spread throughout his life. The detective kept telling him to confess to save the taxpayers' money and to escape death. He remained silent even as his body shook. He needed a fix but he will wait. He could use a cigarette but that will make the new detective think he was getting somewhere. This could have been prevented if they took his word for it, but they never did. The world was corrupt plain and simple. People who held power could get away with everything. He learned that the hard way.

The door open and his entire body shook. This time it wasn't from his lack of a fix. The man stood taller than him and a little more weight. The dark green eyes glared toward him. He grabbed the trash and threw up all he ate. The man replied calmly, "I see you are still on those drugs, Aki." He hated the way he said his name. It was bringing memories back that he wanted to disappear. The fear was crawling up his body as the new detective was ready to leave the room. Should he speak? Should he plead? Before anything could be said, the door slammed open with a tall thin woman with high heels walk into the room. Her fierce blue eyes made him go into a mode of ease. She sent him a small smile. She had to be the lawyer. Asami came through for him again.

The one he feared, Dai questioned, "Who are you?" The woman put her hand on him, replying with confidence, "He is my client and as I saw the report, he should not be down here in the first place." She helped him out of his chair, speaking to him, "You are free to leave, Takaba-kun." His arm was grabbed and the fear was rising as he stared at Dai. Dai sneered, "I want to know where he was last night." His lawyer replied with a smile as she helped him away from Dai, "He was with Asami Ryuichi for a nice homemade dinner. Here is his new address but no one talks with him without me present. I will not allow you to railroad an innocent man." Before more words were said, he was taken out of the small room. She smiled at him as she ensured his safety out of the police station.

To his horror, his mother was standing there with her black hair a mess and holding onto a young teenager who held brown eyes like their mother while he held the same color as their father. She looked up at him with great sadness but anger. He took a step toward her to have her scream at him, "Are you happy now!? You wished for him dead, blaming him for your choices! All he ever did was be a father to you unlike that bastard who left us!" His heart was breaking. The lies continued. He walked past her ignoring the lawyer. He didn't want to hear it. His arm was grabbed by the small strong hand. He turned his head only to receive a fierce slap and a loud scream at him. He had no choice. He had to protect his brother, Hiro from the same fate as him. He shook out of her hold and carried on. He needed to forget. He needed to be away from everything.

He kept walking with not a care if anyone was following him. The voice of his mother rang into his head over and over. The visit to the police station only brought back memories that he wanted to disappear. He hurried up to the rundown apartment building. It was time to forget every memory. It was time to drown into bliss. He climbed the steps one by one, hearing each one creek as he moved forward. There was yelling inside one apartment. In another apartment, there was a gunshot. The floor he wanted to be on, he saw a woman crying in front of a door, begging to be taken back. He stepped around her as he made his way toward the end of the hall to the one door that will take him out of this world.

Without knocking, he entered the apartment to see a tall young man talking on the phone. It seemed like a threatening message but he ignored it. He went to his corner to see his bag there. The phone was done as the young man walked over. The black hair was a mess on his dealer. He gave a weak smile, "Hello Kou." Kou shook his head but started to work the heroin for him to shoot up. He had to forget. He sat down fixing up his arm and grabbed a fresh needle he kept in his bag. He always stole them from the hospitals. He took the heroin and injected into his arm, letting the bliss take over him completely. He had no choice. It was too late for him.

Kou flopped next to him and asked, "What are you escaping this time?" He didn't answer because no one believed him. Asami did. Asami took care of his problem. He sold his entire being to the yakuza. He had no choice. He shook his head letting the high take over his entire body. He didn't want to discuss his problems. He didn't want to show the fear he still held. He was a lost cause plain and simple.

He jumped as the door slammed open. Kou jumped from him. He held onto the wall to stand up. He couldn't see right due to the drugs. He knew his dealer was in trouble. Would he be? He felt strong arms pulling him back. In a blink he saw enraged gold eyes looking at him coldly. A man whispered into his ear, "I do not think it is wise for you to go to the dealer." Now, he knew who came; Asami. He weakly spoke, "Please." He watched as Kou was dropped to the ground, gaining a fierce kick. He went to Kou's side but was pulled into a strong body. The strong cold voice questioned, "Where did the needle come from?" Kou answered for him, "He brings his own."

Asami looked at him as he felt the world ripping apart. There was true coldness in the eyes. He felt the fear crawling up his body. He didn't understand. He was pushed toward the guard. He pleaded, "Do not hurt him." Kou even though was his dealer he still considered the other a friend. He heard Asami make one threat, "Do not ever sell him or give him the drugs again or else." He felt himself being pulled out of the apartment. What was going on? It wasn't like Asami minded him on the drugs. He was pushed toward the car hearing one guard hiss, "Asami-sama should beat him."

The fear was making him shake. He couldn't control his body as he was pushed inside the limo. He knew from experience no one let up with punishment until he was almost dead. He knew one way to make it easier for him. He watched as Asami slid in and he crawled over to him. Gold eyes glanced toward him. There was rage and coldness. Would he be beaten to the point he would pass out from it? He slid his hands up the legs. Only thing he heard was a growl, "What are you doing?" He pleaded, trying to stop the fear, "Please don't beat me." There was a change in expression but it was too quick for him to understand and see it clearly.

Asami spoke shaking him out of the confusion, "Come here." He climbed on the yakuza's lap, hoping he will not suffer like he always did. Fingers ran through his hair softly, making his body start to relax. Never did he ever get care before a punishment. Lips touched his softly and gently. He relaxed more. When Asami pulled back, the man stated to him, "I am a cold dangerous man and usually there would be punishment for disobeying me." He tensed up again until more words were spoken to him, "This one time I will skip it. Listen closely." He felt his face turned to look at the cold eyes as words continued, "Do not ever disobey me again. You need a fix, you come to me." He nodded his head quickly which made him light headed. He leaned against the strong body, feeling the high coming back that was lost to the fear he felt inside of him.

He wasn't sure how long he was dazed and out of it. He was still in Asami's lap while he was talking on the phone. He didn't want to move and it seemed Asami didn't mind. He didn't care what the conversation was about. It didn't matter. He sold everything to Asami. The car stopped jolting him for a second. The deep voice chuckled, "I need you to get out so I can." He climbed out of the car seeing Kirishima standing there. Asami wrapped his arm around him as he moved toward the condo.

They entered and he was looking at a teenager within the room. The eyes narrowed toward him and he curled closer to Asami. The teen asked, "Who is this?" There was an attitude and looking down on him. He hated it and without thinking about the fear, he hissed, "None of your damn business." Two seconds after the words escaped, he felt his entire body go tense as three set of eyes looked at him. Asami chuckled, "Do not worry who he is, Kisa. Akihito, you will be sharing my room from now on. Go lay down." He didn't know what to think. He just quickly entered the room where he was before.

He paced back and forth. He didn't want the fear, but it was there, eating him alive. Would he ever be cure of it? Would he ever enjoy some freedom? He didn't know. Then again, he didn't care for the freedom. He sacrificed it to save his brother and that was all that matter to him. His mother was too blind to see the truth. She believed he lied. He should have looked for his biological father but no. He couldn't do it. It meant leaving Hiro alone with that bastard. He tried to run once but it failed. After that, it was all about protecting Hiro from the abuse that he suffered.

He heard a loud argument and a door slamming. The fear was rising again. What would happen to him? He had to stop but it wasn't letting him. He heard footsteps and he wondered if he could out run the yakuza. The door opened and he stared at the man. Asami didn't have his suit jacket on, showing his guns. This man was dangerous but he gave him something he never had or felt. He backed to the wall. Asami set down a tray of food that smelt wonderful and the man sat down. He took a step forward as the yakuza ordered, "Come here." For some weird reason, he sat on Asami's lap. The man started to feed him. It was good but he wasn't a child. He snapped, "I can feed myself."

His entire body tensed as the sliver ware was placed in his hand. He couldn't stop the fear. He wanted to cry from anger and fear. Fingers danced over his neck sending shivers down his body. He took a risk of a glance. The coldness was still there but nowhere near what it was earlier. Asami ordered in the strong voice that made his body tingle, "Eat." He never had this type of kindness. He started to eat but questioned, "Who was the teen?" He was curious. Asami leaned toward his ear, whispering, "Nothing you need to be concern about." He didn't understand but he got the hint, leave the topic alone.

After he finished his meal, he felt exhausted. He never truly had a peaceful sleep. If he wasn't worry about the abuse, he was having nightmares. He felt himself be carried to the bed. He looked at the man who somehow was saving him even if it was a different type of saving. He felt warmth wrap around him. He kept his eyes open as he watched step by step of the yakuza's routine. He watched as Asami got undressed and laid beside him. He felt the man ready for action. He turned but the voice stopped him, "Sleep." He didn't understand. It was confusing. He closed his eyes, letting the warmth lull him to sleep.

The next time, he opened his eyes he noticed it was dark out and Asami was dressing. He sat up in bed, shocked to the core that he didn't wake up screaming. Asami walked to him, putting a watch on him that wasn't too expensive. He tilted his head as the yakuza told him, "Push this whenever a cop is near you. I will know right away." He nodded his head realizing talking with the police would be dangerous for everyone. He didn't get any other orders as Asami walked out the door. He got up and put a near pair of outfit on. He had to grab his bag from Kou's. He only hoped that Asami wouldn't show that true coldness to him again.

He walked out of the bedroom to be faced with the teen. He stared into eyes that were almost the same as Asami. The teen held out his hand and introduced himself to him, "My name is Kisa." He shook the hand feeling the strong grip. He didn't see Asami anywhere. Before he could make his exit, he was pulled toward the teen and the voice told him one thing, "You are only a good time for him. I would suggest to never fall in love with him." He pulled away and walked out of the condo. He didn't care about feelings. The teen had no idea he sold himself to the yakuza for one reason. It didn't matter what happen to him.

It took him ten minutes to go toward the bad side of town. Kira glared and sneered at him for traveling back here. He had to get his bag. Kira warned him about going for drugs. He ignored the voice as he went to the apartment. There were parties happening in the apartments now. Some were screaming for help but everyone ignored them. As he got to the apartment, the door opened up to reveal Kou. Kou spoke handing him his bag, "You got yourself deep and I am not getting in the middle of it." He didn't say anything since it was the truth. He didn't even have the heart to ask if Kou was all right as the door slammed in his face. Friends didn't last. Did he think it was a true friendship in the first place? Kou was a dealer and he was a druggie who wanted the product. He turned around, stating to Kira, "I had to get my bag."

Some woman stopped Kira who was talking with her. He shook his head as he headed out without the guard following. It was stupid for Kira to talk with her since she had a pimp and a boyfriend all at the same time. He felt the fresh air hit him, making him want to disappear into it. He wanted to fly with the birds and forget every memory. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a man about his height but the man was older than him. The glasses were pushed up with a finger. The man spoke as he felt the fear get to him, "I thought you would be here. Let's talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments for the story. Sorry it takes me a while to write and post a new chapter. It has been stressful for the last few weeks and I go back to school in a couple of weeks to gain my Masters in English and Creative Writing. Please do enjoy this chapter and please keep the comments coming. I do read them and take notes on them.

Asami walked into the office after thirty minutes mingling with patrons within his club. It was always a good source of information running through the networks. He sometimes went to the bar to hear from his bar tenders and bar maids. Nothing caught his interest except that everyone was watching their back with him. After all, he gave the underworld a piece of his cruelty by ending Itou. He smirked as he sat down, wondering what his pet would do today. There was some fire in him that he will draw out.

He glanced to his desk to see reports for his businesses sitting there neatly. He heard the door open with Kisa walking inside. The eyes were sparked with questions that he refused to answer at the moment. Not even three seconds later, Kirishima entered with another stack of reports. He ordered, "Kisa will look over those and summarize each one of them." Kirishima set them in front of the teen and he did notice a look within his son's eyes. He didn't remark on it and Kirishima walked to his side within a second. Kirishima spoke, "Asami-sama, you have a meeting in ten minutes about the far warehouse holding equipment." He nodded his head as he scan through the reports about the meeting.

After Kirishima left the office, Kisa piped up, "Who was the boy?" He glanced up staring at his son who refused to back down. It made him want to pull up his lips into a smirk but he kept his appearance blank. He stated, "He is older than you and he is not your concern, Kisa." The teen rolled his eyes as he went back to looking over the reports. Yes, his son will learn the underworld and soon the expressions will disappear as it did on him. The regret was coming to his mind but there was no other way. Kisa was the heir to the organization.

He glanced to the side of his recorder when there was a beep on it. He would listen to it later. He had business he had to deal with. Everyone was fools to believe they could take him down. Not even a few minutes later, Suzuki walked in with Kirishima and a young girl who looked beaten down. His lips did turn up to know Itou pays even in his grave. Suzuki glanced toward Kisa, nodding his head toward the teen. His son showed no emotion as he stood up with a bow of his head.

Suzuki sat down with Itou's daughter kneeling at his side. He sat down, questioning, "Are there any problems with the gift or the equipment handed over to you?" Suzuki glanced toward the side then back at him as the deep voice spoke, "The gift is lovely. The equipment, some of it has been taken in by some cop who is new." He tapped his fingers on the desk, knowing he will have to take care of business with the police soon enough. He ruled and everyone will need to know that information. He replied, "I will handle that part and replace the equipment at my expense." Suzuki nodded his head and stood up taking the girl with him and stopped at the door with his farewell, "It is good doing business with you, Asami-san."

He glanced toward Kirishima who spoke out his agreement before he ordered, "I will look to see who is making trouble within the police department." He nodded in agreement as his guard walked out. This time he didn't miss the look from his son. When identical eyes looked his way, there was a quick blush and shame. He didn't speak up about the looks as Kisa questioned, "What do you plan to do with the information?" His lips pulled up as he kept silent on the matter. Kisa sighed and went back to work. He knew what were in the files but he had to teach his son to see each one of them and to know what his next step should be if Kisa was ever going to lead in the underworld.

He went to work on his own files, staying silent even though he knew his son would glance toward him from time to time. It would seem Kisa didn't understand something but was afraid to look for assistance. Kisa will learn from time to time a person does need assistance in the matter, but he will keep silent until a voice asked. He looked over his supplies which was a shipment. He noticed it has been raided a few times. It seemed this cop didn't understand his place within the area and over the world. He made a mental note to ensure he will give out punishment for the aggravation.

He heard the beep again. He took the headphones to listen in. It seemed his little pet was scared about something. He heard someone talking to Akihito about him. The sounds of it were a cop who didn't know his place. Akihito was silent during the conversation. The last sentence made him need to act, "Give Asami to me and everything will be swept under the rug with a new life for you, Takaba." The new life will be controlled by him. Even if he wished to draw out the fire, he had no plan of letting his pet stray from him. He will ensure Akihito only looked to him for everything. He set down the headphones. He dialed a number by heart, "Kira, bring him to me after the cop leaves him." He did notice Kisa looked up from the reports until he gave one look to his son. He hung up knowing his orders would be followed.

Kisa stood up, asking in a rude voice, "Who the hell is he?" He stared his son down, not liking the disrespect he was showing toward him. He stood up that made Kisa back up falling down on the couch. He used his strong voice to put an end to the disrespect, "Do not challenge me, Kisa. It is not your concern who he is." Maybe he went too far as matching eyes showed true fear toward him. He sat down, showing some calmness, "Do not worry about him, Kisa. He is my concern."

There was a knock at the door, and he ordered for them to come in. Akihito looked pale as he walked inside and he was shaking. The boy walked to him with eyes of fear. He tilted his head as Akihito without realizing anyone else was in the room, "I need a fix." The fixes were his escape. He pulled out a packet that had Akihito sit in his lap as he did the lines. He let the pet have his fix. He wanted some information on the cop. He had a suspicion that the cop talking with his pet was the one making trouble for him.

Kisa stared with wide eye at the scene but he made no comment on it. Akihito leaned against him, whispering, "I can take the punishment now." He waved Kira out of the room while his son went to stand. He glanced over, stating, "Do your work Kisa." His son sat back down and went to work. He looked at his new lover, replying, "There is no punishment, but I like information on the cop." Hazel eyes looked at him and there was a small smile on Akihito's face. It made his gut twist but he pushed everything back. Akihito was too high to speak but he did grab a piece of paper and a pen from the desk. His lover started to write all the information he had on the cop. He questioned, "Why turn your back on them?" Akihito turned his head, looking straight into his eyes, "Cops are trouble." The boy curled to him and started to fall asleep like he was the safest person to be around.

Kisa opened his mouth but one look made him rethink. He stood up with Akihito curled in his arms. He laid him on the couch, throwing a blanket on him. He went to his desk and continued to go over the information the boy gave to him. He spoke without meaning to, "Tadashi." He smirked as he started to pull up information on his annoyance. He had no plan of letting this man take him on. It was time for a game to be played and he planned to make it interesting. He started to make his plans.

Before he could go into more business, Kisa approached him with a file. The way his son stood up straight, trying not to show his nervousness or emotion told him Kisa did not want to disappoint him. He questioned, "What is it?" Kisa opened the file and read off a name that he knew from a long time ago. Kisa looked at him, asking why he was not making payments toward the organization. He set down his pen and explained, "This man is a good friend to your grandfather. If ever need a favor, he is the one to go to. We do not disrespect him." Kisa nodded his head in understanding and went toward the other files.

He went back to work with the annoyance plus ensuring his shipments would stop being messed with. He would glance to the clock from time to time. Akihito woke up and just continued to sit there without moving an inch. Kisa would stare him down from time to time but his pet refused to look anywhere else but toward him. It put something deep in his gut but he shook it away. He glanced to the clock, standing up. He looked toward his son who looked puzzle but in seconds the look was gone. He ordered, "Kisa, you will continue to go over the files. I want your thoughts and suggestions by the end of the day. Akihito, come with me." His pet jumped to his feet almost like he would follow him like a puppy following its owner.

He left with Akihito following him. He pulled the boy by his side, wrapping his arm around the thin waist. Hazel eyes widened toward him and there was a slight shake. He leaned down, whispering, "Hush my little pet. Believe it is a show." Akihito looked at him oddly but calmed down like he was safe. He walked down the stairs, pulling up his lips as he started to hear the loud whispers about Akihito being by his side. The act was going the way he wanted it to. It was a benefit that Akihito felt wonderful beside him. He walked toward the door with Akihito looking around the room in wonder. He stated, "Get used to it. You are my prize." There were no words coming for his pet as he moved toward the limo.

As he let Akihito slid in, he looked at Suoh ordering, "Stay here and ensure Kisa is doing the job right." Suoh nodded his head and went inside. Usually he would have Kirishima there since the man knew business well and could assist better but those looks were getting him a little concern. He slid in and watched as hazel eyes looked around. They were not caged but filled with wonderment. He stated, "Come here." The young man turned his head and inched toward him. There was a bit of fear that he wanted to wipe away. It would do no good if the boy kept showing fear. To ease the fear, he softly kissed Akihito. It felt different. He wasn't sure what it felt like but it was different to him.

When the kiss was broken, Akihito leaned on him, the fear disappearing from the eyes. He stared straight ahead, knowing Kirishima knew where they were going. He fished out a smoke from his suit jacket, lighting it. He let the smoke he inhaled calm him down and exhaled it to release the emotions he didn't need. He glanced out the window, letting the cigarette calm down his nerves. He felt fingers dance across his leg. It was pleasing in ways that he had to control at the moment.

Twenty minutes later the limo stopped and the door was open for him. He looked up to see a fashion store that he always treated well. Akihito glanced around as he wrapped his around the waist again. There was a tense moment before he started to move them into the closed store to the back. He had to have Akihito play the part perfect. There was no other way. Then, there was another part who wanted to spoil the boy and show him all the pleasures in the world. He pushed it away. The gut pain made him want to growl at himself. It was different. As they were rushed into the back room, he stated, "Akihito, undress."

He was shocked to see the boy shake uncontrollable and total fear in the eyes. He was trying to figure out why Akihito was showing these signs. In seconds he knew as Akihito begged, "Please. Don't sell me. Please. Please. I'll do anything, just don't sell me." There were tears rolling down from hazel eyes. He walked toward the young man who backed into the wall. He wiped at the tears as he explained, "You are mine now. All mine." He leaned toward the ear, continuing with his words, "I'm possessive and I refuse to have anyone have what is mine." He pulled back, sighing to see the fear still in the eyes, "You are by my side. You need better clothes. This is a measurement to get you clothes."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kirishima give him a look. Akihito blushed toward him as he started to take off his clothes. He stated, "You can leave your boxers on." The pet nodded his head as the owner came in to take measurements. There was looks of concern from the owner from the scars. He didn't say a word and neither did Akihito. It wasn't anyone's business. He will take care of all that harmed the boy. He will be the protector while Akihito plays the part that he will mold him to be.

The owner told him he would have everything ready in a few hours. He replied, "Send it all to my condo." The owner nodded his head as Kirishima handed him cash for the payment. Akihito was dressed looking around at the shop. He doubted he had anything special. He wrapped his arm around the waist, gaining his pet's attention. The boy was so silent. Maybe it was fear to ensure he didn't say something wrong and gain punishment. He leaned forward, touching his lips against the boy's. It wasn't demanding. Yet, it was powerful. Yet, it was truly different than his others.

Kirishima coughing to gain their attention was when he broke the kiss. His guard raised an eyebrow at him and there was a slight shock in Kirishima's eyes. He shook his head and moved toward the door with Akihito following two steps behind him. He didn't grab for the young man to be by his side. What was going on with him? Akihito was one he would mold to gain what he needed. He had no plan of changing whatsoever. No one could change him. He will have countless lovers. He will break hearts. He will rule with an iron fist. He will give the world something to fear from his name alone. He slid in as Akihito came inside after him. The cheeks on his pet were dusted in red but he ignored it.

A small timid voice asked, "Where are we going?" It shook him out of his thoughts as he glanced toward Akihito. He answered as he ran his fingers through the bad hair, "You need your hair cut and dye." Deep inside those hazel eyes looked lost. They looked like no one gave him a thought or a care. It made anger boil inside of him, wanting to be released to harm all who neglected and abused this man. He took control of his emotions as he replied, "As my lover, you will have everything." There was a spark in the hazel eyes but it disappeared quickly. He'll gain it and put it back in the boy's eyes.

The limo stopped and he stepped up, lighting up a cigarette. The owner was at the door, ready to give services to him. He walked inside with Akihito glancing around. He stated, "Get what you want done." Akihito turned his head to look at him oddly. There was a tint of fear, but repeated, "Get what you want done." There was a smile as Akihito sat down explaining details on how he wished have his hair cut and dyed. He leaned against the wall, watching the exchange. There was some fire in the voice as Akihito was gaining some form of freedom. This little cat was caged for far too long. He planned to mold Akihito to his taste, giving a bit of freedom but still have his cage around the spirit.

After an hour, the boy had ashy brown hair with a short haircut. It was still a little wild but it fit him well. He nodded his approval and Kirishima paid the owner. He wrapped his arm around the thin waist and there was a brush on Akihito's cheeks again. He teased, "Do you like the attention?" Akihito turned redder but no words escaped the lips. He wondered what words would be said if he got some of the fire out in the open. He felt his lips pull up to a smirk as he realized he couldn't wait for that day.

The next stop was the mall. He didn't care for it but he had to give some freedom toward the frightened caged animal sitting next to him. The hazel eyes were bright and there was a fire starting to form in them. As they got out, he stated calmly, "Anything you want, you have. Price means nothing." They went from one shop to the next, watching the excitement in the boy's eyes. Kirishima was walking behind them but he did hear an amused chuckle from him as Akihito was pulling him toward shop from shop.

Kirishima wasn't too pleased as he was forced to carry the bags. They finally stopped at a cloth store but there was a hesitated step in Akihito. He looked toward the boy to see those eyes losing fire and fear being placed in. He stated clearly, "If you want your own, go ahead." He did notice that the items were cheap and was easy to pay for. It was pocket change to him. This store on the other hand was pricy. He pulled Akihito inside, speaking with a calm voice, "Get what you like." Akihito mouthed off, "I do not need…" His voice died down. He knew what the boy was going to say. He chuckled, "Being spoiled doesn't mean you are taking advantage of me." Akihito shook his head at him and continued, "I'm not a gold digger." He chuckled, "I know, but you are mine. I take care of what is mine."

There was no more fight but he watched as Akihito was careful about the prices. Whatever he looked at, he grabbed the size that he found out from the fitting would fit his pet. Akihito would glare once in a while. The moment he raised an eyebrow, there was fear in the hazel eyes. It was annoying. Also, he felt the rage build for those who made that fear stick within those eyes. He wrapped his arm around his boy who tense and blush madly. There was no mistake this boy was prefect for what he needed. He also realized that he wasn't giving him up either.

After an hour of being in the mall, he walked out with the boy who kept looking toward the camera shop. He went to speak but Kirishima shook his head. Yes, way too soon. He made a mental note to look into Akihito's hobbies. It would be best to know to have some power over the frightened man who will show his fire soon enough. He wanted that fire. It made his body shake in desire. There was nothing wrong with the boy's body. He enjoyed it great, but there were times where he wanted a little fight during sex. No one gave that to him. Even Kirishima never gave that to him.

He shook out of his thoughts as he felt Akihito lean his head on his shoulder. It looked like the boy was exhausted. He picked him up, gaining a bit of a fight. He smirked down as he carried Akihito to the limo. They got inside as he kept his hold on his pet. He knew he was going down a road that was no return but that was fine with him. This time it would not run from his darkness. He smirked as plans started to form inside of his mind. Kirishima set down the stuff carefully and go inside the front to drive them back to the condo. He was sure the clothes he ordered should be there soon. Yes, his plan was going right on track.

Akihito yawned, "So tired." It broke his thoughts for a second. He held the boy in a better way, ordering, "Sleep." The hazel eyes looked lost for a second before they closed. He was ready to carry out his future plans. This time, it will work. The darkness will wrap around the man in his arms the way it should. He will make sure of it. He fished out a cigarette with one hand holding onto his pet and lit it. It was starting and very soon everything would be in place. He exhaled grey smoke, knowing everything would be perfect.

It took a bit of time to get everything into the condo plus putting his pet to bed. He walked out of the room, knowing that Akihito was safe. He heard the door as he undid his tie and took off his suit jacket. He glanced toward the hallway to see Kisa standing there looking exhausted with a briefcase in his hand. He stated, "Your night is not over." Kisa didn't show an emotion this time. He sat down, waving his son over. Kisa handed him files with notes attached to each one of them. He overlooked the notes not in the least surprised of his son handling most of the trouble and problems arising with the legal businesses that he owned. He wasn't even surprised to see some opinions on matters in the underworld though some he would have to throw out due to be too extreme. He pointed out, "This group might be on a rough and some disrespect, but they will have your back when needed. There is no need for rough treatment with them. Just speak to Yuuta and it will be the end of it." Kisa nodded his head but he could tell his son was exhausted. He put down the files, stating, "Get some sleep. Your mind will not be fresh for tomorrow's meetings."

He continued to look through the files as Kisa went to his room to head for bed. He heard footsteps but did not glance up. A timid voice spoke, "You should take your advice." He lifted his head to look at Akihito who was wrapped in a sheet. He knew there were night clothes under the sheet but the body that was beneath him once called for him. His desire was high but he wondered if it was possible to continue. Would it break the boy apart? Would his plan fall apart if he continued with his desire? He didn't have long to wait for answers as Akihito walked to him. The boy sat on his lap facing him. There was confusion written on Akihito's face and he raised an eyebrow at his pet.

Akihito spoke with confusion, "I gave my entire being to you but you only showed me pleasure, gave me fixes, and still haven't throw me on the bed every second and used me. What do you want with me if not for sex?" He chuckled softly as he ran his hands up the legs. He leaned forward, speaking, "I do love having sex but you will see something more from me. You fit right in place." The boy was ready to question but he sealed the lips into a demanding kiss. He felt the entire body tense and shake at the same time. He pulled back, asking, "Do you need drugs to forget your body belongs to another?" Akihito turned his head but he grabbed the chin, turning the frightened hazel eyes toward him.

He stood up with Akihito leaning against him. He spoke, "I am a cold man and I get what I want." The hazel eyes stared at him with a look to lead him to anything but the pain he faced. He walked to the room with pulling the boy behind him. He shut the door and locked it. It was sound proof. He had some respect toward his children when they stayed with him. He opened a secret door and grabbed a drug that he would need for the night. He demanded, "Strip." Akihito's eyes widened for a second but then were still. He watched closely as the night clothes started to drop to the floor. He reminded the shaken pet, "Pleasure only." It seemed to calm Akihito down some as he removed the last bit of clothes without shaking.

He walked toward the nude man. Hazel eyes watched him closely as he ran his fingers across the skin. He felt the dips from the scars that stayed on the body. He felt the anger rise again but he pushed it away. Tonight was to teach Akihito something. He spoke, "Lay on the bed." Akihito went and followed his order quickly. He grabbed the things he would need as he went to the bed. He touched the track up arm as he find an area to help him. He quickly set up the arm, seeing hazel eyes showing gratefulness. He pushed the needle in with the drug. It was new but the affects were great. He tried it on Kirishima before. Too bad his other lover wasn't around for the night.

He pulled back as the hazel eyes were going daze with the effects of the drug. He ran his hand down the heated body, hearing a soft moan. It was working perfectly. He leaned over the body gaining another moan. He stated, "You are right. This body belongs to me now. This raw beauty is mine." Akihito nodded his head without saying a word to him. There was a touch of fear but at the same time something deep inside; trust. He sat on the bed, patting between his legs. Akihito sat between his legs, waiting for his orders. He smirked as he molded his hands up the scarred back. There were soft moans. The body was heating up quickly. Some part of him told him he should not be doing this but he pushed it away.

He spoke with heat, "Give me pleasure, Akihito." The hazel eyes looked at him, studying him as he felt the shaken hands start to unbutton his shirt. He still had the guns on but he made no move to remove them as small hands ran across his tan chest. He kept his face straight. He never let his emotions show. He learned on how to block them from the world when he was young. He let the boy roam around his chest and stomach, letting the other have a little bit of control for the moment. Akihito slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. The boy stopped in his movements as he stared at him. He ordered, "Pleasure." Akihito nodded his head as he took out his cock from the confines. A hand wrapped around it, pumping the pleasure into his body. He pulled Akihito toward him, giving a demanding kiss to the boy who opened his mouth with all the trust in the world. He was the wrong person to trust but he could see why Akihito trusted him.

He released the demanding kiss. He wanted to pull back at the same time as he wanted to claim the boy again. He knew it was pushing it, but there was no other way. He leaned toward the ear, ordering, "Start using your mouth." Akihito went to work without missing a beat. He ran his fingers through the brown hair as the lips started to kiss his chest, slowly going down his body and back up at times in a teasing manner. He ordered, "Lower. Let your talented mouth work pleasure into my body." He caught a look of fear. He ran his hand down Akihito's chest, stroking him to a mess as moans poured out of the mouth. He leaned forward, ordering, "Get to work." His pet nodded his head and his mouth wrapped around his cock. He held back pushing into the wet warmth since Akihito needed a lesson in only pleasure without a shock of pain.

The mouth was heaven and the tongue that wrapped around his hard thick cock was doing wonders to him. He leaned back, letting the pleasure speak throughout his body. He kept his eyes on his boy now. He knew he was pushing too hard and too fast, but this was his world. It would do no good for the other to forget the cruel beast he was. He slowly thrust his hips up and Akihito moaned around his cock, sending pleasure straight up his back to his brain. He kept a soft pace for the moment. He pushed Akihito back. There was a look of total fear. He pulled Akihito toward him, feeling the shakes. He whispered into the ear, "Relax, my pet. Pleasure remember." The shakes started to stop and he got the needle again. Some times a second dose was needed. He watched as Akihito held out his arm like a trained dog. The anger was rising again and he had to push it away. He injected the drug into the veins. He stood up, finally taking all his clothes off.

Akihito was in his own world as he climbed on top of the boy. The hazel eyes were totally glazed over. He nipped at the lips, hearing moans. As his nude body framed around the smaller one perfectly, he slowly ran his fingers over the nipples. The body below him squirmed to his touch. He remarked, "This drug brings out the best of pleasure." He held back it could bring out the worse of pain too but he wasn't using it for that. He slid his lips to the ear, nibbling on it. The moans started to rise. In a shock, he felt small hands running across his back. He was glad to see his pet would get into the act a little.

He moved down his lips down to the chest, keeping his sharp eyes on the man beneath him. He knew he was going quickly. He knew he was pushing the barriers. He knew he was taking advantage of the man. Sadly, it fell to his plan. There was no other way. He moved his lips lower as the moans fueled him to continue and forcing the guilt away. He ran his hands up the thighs, letting the smaller body squirm under his touch. Heat pooled to his groin as he heard one moan, "Asamiii." It sounded beautiful coming from those lips. It was something he will have to think about later. Right now, the act was all pleasure. There was no other course.

He licked at the dipping cock. He enjoyed the musk taste going over his senses. Akihito was gripping the sheets as he licked at his cock like ice cream. He slowly took the hardened cock into his mouth hearing a shout of pleasure and fingers tangling into his black hair. It was beautiful to see the pleasure in those eyes that held fear for far too long. There some form of fire in them in the act of pleasure. He pulled back before the other could release inside of his mouth. The boy was panting and watching him in a daze as he grabbed the lube. He saw no fear when he slowly lube up his fingers and pushed two inside. The boy twisted under him and some pain was shown but nothing that would make him stop his act. He slowed down, whispering into the ear, "Pleasure beyond your dreams." The response was a moan of his name, "Asami."

He kept the pace slow even though his body burned with the desire to enter quickly. As he felt his pet was prepared good, he slowly took his fingers out and pushed his cock inside. Finger nails dug into his shoulder but he ignored it. He kept stopping though his body demanded to be engulfed in the heat. He did not forget the drug could bring out pleasure but also pain. Hazel eyes locked with his, speaking of trust and wanted to feel something other than what he experienced in his life. As he was fully inside, he gave the boy time to adjust. Hips twisted made him bit his lip to stop the groan. That has never happened before. Akihito closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he started a nice slow pace. When he hit the spot, hazel eyes snapped open and the man screamed out his name. He kept hitting that spot, gaining more moans.

He felt the sweaty hands run across his back, trying to find some way to show his pleasure. He molded his large hands across the thin body, bringing more pleasure to it. The moans were music to his ears. Yes, Akihito seemed to be a screamer during sex. At least this time, it was out of pleasure instead of pain that he was sure Akihito suffered in his life. He felt the need to release and grabbed Akihito's cock. As the strokes started to gain in speed, his thrusts did as well. He kept his eye on the man beneath who was only showing the pleasure of the act. Akihito tossed his head back and forth. He sealed the lips as he felt the seed release over his hand. In two or three thrusts, he rode out his release. He pulled out carefully and rolled to the side of the bed. Akihito was still panting and trying to come down from the high that he wouldn't for a while. The drug he gave was powerful.

Akihito broke the silence, "Why?" He didn't answer but wrapped his arm about the thin body. He spoke into the ear, "You need to slow down on the fixes." There was silence on the other man's part. He closed his eyes, hearing the deep breathing of the other. It lulled him to sleep and all he thought about why was this boy affecting him so much?

The next day, he was up at four in the morning. He never did sleep long. He had too many responsibilities he had to take care of. He moved around his home, knowing Kisa would be getting up soon. Akihito was taking a shower if he heard right. He had some coffee in hand and a cigarette as he looked over some more files that Kisa made notes to. He heard the shower stop and voices in the bedroom. He walked down the hall, walking in to see Kisa asking about the scars. He spoke, "Akihito, come here." The boy came to his side quickly as he sealed the lips into a demanding possessive kiss. It was to send one message to his son; no one but him had this young man. He saw a look of rage flashing in matching eyes but it disappeared in seconds. As he broke the kiss, he hand his pet some money, stating, "Do as you please. Eat. Do not attempt to get a fix with anyone else." He walked out the door, calling, "Kisa, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Thanks for all the comments/reviews/favorites/following. Please keep it coming. I do read them and they cheer me up while doing a heavy case load of school. Sorry for the late update. I have been busy and just writing when I get some free time. Enjoy and please remember this is dark and twisted.

Akihito sighed to the empty condo as he started to dress. He did hear a knock at the door and it opening up. Kira was standing there not saying anything. He didn't care. He wanted to feel protected that he never had. He pulled his shirt over his head, looking around his new home. It felt warm even though he noticed the owner wasn't home most of the time. He walked out the door, knowing he had money but was not ready to use it. Maybe a bit to eat was fine but past that he wasn't going to use it. He didn't want to come across as a gold digger. He only sold his body to a man. Did that make him a whore? He shook his head, muttering, "It was to protect Hiro."

He entered his usually spot. He had money but didn't want to see as anything but a man. He had no plans to use much of the money. He'll give it back to Asami later. He ordered his food and sat down. Kira was sitting at the next table without saying anything to him. He wondered if the guard cared about what happened to him or was it just his job that he found annoying. He didn't care. He heard the noises of the room. It was relaxing. He was safe and away from those who would do harm to him. There were too many people for anyone to harm him without being caught.

He heard a ruffle and someone sitting across from him. He lifted his head to look into dark brown eyes. The man had a dye job of brown hair. The man was maybe an inch or two taller than him. There was concern in the eyes. He glanced to see Kira ready to stand up. He asked as he went back to eat, "What do you want, Takato?" A hand touched his and he pulled his away quickly. He had no plan of letting others touch him. Beside it made him panic completely. Takato finally remarked, "You are high." He said nothing. He was surprised the drug that Asami gave to him last night was still in effect. It didn't matter. This is where he wanted his mind to be.

Takato shook him out of his thoughts, "You could be something different if you quit the drugs. You did it for a while. Twice. You can be…" He slammed his hand down as he glared at the man who thought he knew everything. He hissed, "You are like them all." He stood up and tossed out his trash. Takato called to him, "Akihito, please, I want to help." He turned his head, stating, "If you believe in lies, then you can never help me." He walked out the door with Kira staying closer to him. He did notice Kira was talking on the phone when Takato sat down. He wanted to punch things. He wanted to escape the world he lived. No one believed him. Lies were always told. His mind whispered one name; Asami. Yes, Asami believed him.

He kept walking around for a while. He even got himself a pack of smokes. He was sure Asami wouldn't be pleased that he used the money for it. It didn't matter. He also grabbed a special reminder. He sat down on a bench, lighting up a cigarette. He inhaled the toxin and exhaled the gray smoke. He wanted a fix. He wanted to disappear. Everything he did was never good enough. He suffered every step of the way. There was the voice again whispering out the yakuza's name. Would Asami take care of him when he fell? Would he be tossed out once the yakuza got bored of him? He didn't want to go back to the streets. His step father wasn't the only one who went after him.

A deep voice broke his thoughts and made fear go straight throughout his body, "Aki." He could barely hold his cigarette as he turned his head to see Dai standing there with a look he knew too well. He glanced around like a caged animal. Kira was walking toward him luckily. It still did not calm down his fear. His eyes felt ready to close to let all the nightmares back inside. He wanted to run but he was frozen in his place. Everything stopped and became silent as he heard one voice that made the fear disappear, "Akihito is not talking to you." He quickly went to Asami's side before he had a panic attack. Dai glared at him and he curled closer to the yakuza. He was surprised he was here. He saw Kirishima standing behind him in a protective manner.

Dai hissed, "Is he your whore, Asami?" He felt the anger build inside of him, ready to be released but a hand on his shoulder told him to stay silent. He turned to look at Kirishima who held a look of letting Asami handle the matter. He felt at ease with them. He felt safe with them even if he still held fear. A strong arm wrapped around his waist as Asami spoke in his defense, "No whore will live with me or be taken care of. He is my lover and will have that respect. If you approach him again, I will have my lawyer draw up papers to sue your department and you personally." He was pulled along staying in the strong grip. He leaned toward the protective body.

As they got in the limo, he was asked right off the bat, "Who was the man that approached you while eating?" There was a trace of anger in the voice. He wasn't sure what he should say but he answered honestly, "His name is Takato. He was a counselor at a rehab." Gold eyes looked at him with a look he didn't understand at first. He leaned toward the body as he sighed, "The drugs are my get away. I am damage goods and always will be." Lips sealed his before more words could be said. The heat was getting to him. He knew he was still high from last night. The act didn't scare him when it was with Asami. It was pleasing and safe.

The kiss was demanding and heated but it stopped too soon. Asami sat back up as the limo stopped. The silence was annoying and frightening. Asami got out of the limo holding out his hand toward him. It was like a saving hand that he begged for. He grabbed it and stepped out. They were in front of a fancy restaurant and he didn't think they would be served. An arm wrapped around his waist that it felt like it should be there always. He took a risk to glance toward the yakuza to see a calm look and prideful. He felt his heart speed up. He didn't understand, but as soon as the yakuza glanced toward him, he turned his head quickly and felt his face heat up. He knew at the moment what he was feeling. He felt it once before everything was hell. He begged to be taken away before it could get worse but he was left behind unable to defend himself.

An older man approached them with a nervous laugh, "It is pleasing to see you, Asami-san. I have…" He watched as Asami's attitude changed in seconds and the older man quickly showed them to a table. He was blushing madly as people kept staring and whispering toward each other. He didn't catch everything but he got the idea they were trying to figure out who he was. Asami finally spoke, "You didn't eat enough, order what you like." He glanced toward the menu, frowning as most of it was in a different language. He muttered low, "I only went until tenth grade." Asami pointed some food and told him what it was. He felt warm since Asami was touching his side.

He nodded his head, listening closely since the voice sounded heavenly to his ears. He finally decided to let Asami order for him. Asami looked at him closely which made heat rush to his face and to his groin. A hand touched his leg, making him tremble in a pleasing way. There was no change to Asami's look as the waiter came over to take their order. After the waiter left, he whispered, "Why take me here?" Asami turned his head stating like it meant nothing, "Because you need to eat more." He frowned, muttering, "That isn't what I meant." Silence greeted him as a young beautiful woman approached them with a sweet voice, "Asami-san."

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Asami turned his head away from him. The look in green eyes of the woman showed him what she wanted. He hissed under his breath, "Gold digger." It seemed Asami heard him as he noticed the yakuza's lips turned up into a smirk. He ignored their conversation as he started to glance around the fancy restaurant. It was beautiful. There were lights that showed off the beautiful paintings on the walls. There was good china sitting on every table. He didn't belong here. He turned his head when Asami remarked, "Akihito is my lover." He blinked his eyes and felt his face go red as the woman showed disgust toward him.

He was ready to snap but she went away quickly. He noticed there was a look on Asami's face that made him frightened. He kept silent as the food came. He started to eat and it was so good he couldn't help but kept eating. Asami was silent for the most part until patrons came over to speak to him. He did notice it was some high class people like Senators and Congressmen. He stayed silent as he listened to them speak. The corruption was amusing to him because he knew it firsthand. He stole some of Asami's food. The yakuza seemed not to mind at all by the amuse look he would get from time to time. It was safe by his side. He felt like no one could touch him.

After Asami paid the bill and they left, he felt more at ease with the strong arm wrapped around his waist. Kirishima opened the limo door for them. It was still unnerving to gain so much attention. What would happen once he was tossed? He didn't know. He leaned his head against the strong shoulder listening to the calm voice as it talked over the phone. The hand ran across his leg, making heat buildup inside his veins. He wanted to know what kind of drug would still continue to keep him high for so long. He let the touches continued. Unlike the past which was only pain, Asami showed him only pleasure.

The hand rose higher and higher, giving him a taste of pleasure. It stopped in a second while his groin was begging for more. He whimpered as Asami pulled his hand away. He looked at the man as he shut his phone. Asami looked at him raising his chin, stating, "I have a meeting to attend. Kirishima will take you home and give you some relief." He felt fear, but the yakuza pulled him toward his strong body, whispering into his ear, "He gave you pleasure right?" He remembered the first night. He nodded. There was a kiss and a good bye. Kirishima glanced toward him as he shut the door and started to drive. He squirmed in his seat since he was now uncomfortable with the heat.

Kirishima spoke from the front seat, "If you do not wish to, then say so. Ryuichi or I will not get upset about it." He leaned toward the window, tilting his head. Kirishima wasn't a bad looking man and he saw the act between Asami and him. Kirishima didn't hurt him. Only gave him pleasure. It was very pleasing. He asked as he leaned on his arms, "Does he have more lovers and does he share with all of them?" Kirishima kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "Ryuichi tends not to share but you are special. I will not have sex with you, just relieve you. That's it. I know my place." He didn't understand and his questions weren't truly answered as he flopped back to his seat.

It took about thirty minutes to get home and he ran up the stairs with Kirishima following. He still held fear, but at the same time wondered what it would be like to be free in passion with the guard. As Kirishima opened the door, he moved foot by foot looking around. He felt a soft touch and froze. Kirishima leaned toward his ear, stating, "Say no if…" He turned around stating, "No pain right?" Kirishima kissed his lips soft and gentle. It was different than Asami but still safe.

Before he knew it, they were in the bedroom. Kirishima sat on the bed, looking at him. He was still high and still in discomfort below his belt. He noticed a camera in the corner and started to laugh. He wished he noticed it before but it didn't matter. He sat next to the guard, nervous. Would this be like this always? Would he be tossed away if he didn't agree with it? Would he become something more than a stranger in a home that gave him protection?

He jumped when a hand touched his leg. He turned to look at Kirishima who was watching him like a hawk. He didn't feel the fear. He didn't shake like he did before. He leaned forward, touching his lips with Kirishima's. They were rough and the kiss back was soft and gentle. It was nice but the way Asami kissed him made lights flash in his eyes. He felt the hand slid up his leg toward the part that called for some form of relief. He let everything go. He decided he wanted to try without fear. He wanted to know the touch being gentle and safe. Besides, he couldn't deny he liked the way Kirishima looked. Something deep inside told him this wouldn't happen all the time. Something in Kirishima's eyes told him that.

He lay down as Kirishima lay beside him, not crowding him but giving him room. It was different. It was careful. He heard the zipper being pulled down and a hand slid inside. He bit his lip as he felt the cold hand wrap around his heated skin. He couldn't stop the soft moan as the hand started to work him. It wasn't the same way Asami gave him pleasure but it was still nice and good. It was still pleasing him. It was still driving the fear away from his body. He groaned deep as the hand turned making his toes curl. The heat was building inside of him. He whimpered when the hand was removed. He opened his eyes shocked that he closed them without fear building inside of him. He moaned as he watched Kirishima leaned down taking his hardened cock inside the wet warm mouth. He buckled his hips which Kirishima was letting him do what he pleased. He gripped the hair as he let the pleasure take him over.

In seconds, he came hard and was out of breath. He sat up ready to do his part only to be stopped. He panted, "Huh?" Kirishima explained, "I am not allowed." He was confused as the guard became different as he bowed his head toward him in respect and left. He flopped back to the bed not in the least surprised to find the camera on. He was confused about the whole thing. Yes, he could tell he was attracted to Kirishima but it didn't bring a rush to him like Asami. Even though he still held fear, Asami wiped it away with the mind blowing pleasure. Kirishima was careful with him like he'll break apart. He shook his head and climbed out of the bed going toward the shower. He'll think about it later.

As he entered the shower, letting the heat wash away his confusion and emotions. He wanted to be blank from everything. He leaned his head against the shower wall, letting himself break apart from the abuse he suffered since he was fifteen. He didn't hear anything but felt a touch to his shoulder, making him jump frightened. He turned around quickly trying to protect himself but calm the second he saw Asami standing before him nude. He tried to calm down his racing heart. He tried to calm down the panic. He was in strong arms as he let everything out. The pain came out in a loud scream. He hit the strong chest.

After letting him cry out, Asami sighed, "I should have not let…" He cut the man off, "It wasn't that. I enjoyed that even though I don't understand." He let the warmth keep him safe as large hands started to wash him down. He asked, "Why are you here? Didn't you have a meeting?" Asami pulled him back a little and replied, "You have been in the shower for a while. I came to find you not out of it yet." He blinked his eyes noticing the warmth was from Asami not the shower. He shivered as he finally noticed the cold water.

Asami rinsed him and carried him out of the bathroom. He heard someone else in the home but didn't ask anything. He stayed silent as he was being taken care of. He felt the high gone and he wanted it again. He grabbed Asami's arm only to be told, "Not yet. That drug is strong and you had two doses of it." He was ready to beg but lips sealed his. The heat was there. It was demanding but it didn't scare him. He fell to the bed, noting it was getting dark out. The strong protective body stood up. He went to hold out his hand to his savior as he watched the yakuza start to dress. In seconds, gold eyes looked at him promising him all that he never had; safety and protection. It was all he dreamed off and swore this was another as he closed his eyes to let darkness pull him in its grip.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder and make no profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Drugs, OOC, Smex, Dark Angst

Pairings: ?

Summary: Asami meets a young man that he can mold into what he wants and help out for his own purposes.

Notes: Thanks for the comments for this story. I wish to let everyone know that I am going to school, so it does take the time to update. Second, I am working on two stories. This and Howling at the same time. Please leave comments, they do help me write and get more great ideas.

Kisa stared out at the night sky as he heard Suoh busy himself organizing the reports he looked at. He wondered what his father was up to. The boy appearance was strange to him. He knew his mother wanted out of the organization, but would his father truly allow it. He felt his heart clench as he thought of his mother leaving. She was warm in a cold world, but it didn't matter. He was never going to leave his father's side. He doubted Aika would leave either. It wasn't good for the children of a powerful man to leave. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his mind. He did glance to the desk to see a file on a cop named Tadashi. He turned his head, walking toward the door, "I need some fresh air, Suoh."

Suoh only nodded his head as he left the office down the stairs and out the door. He took a glance toward the large club. He couldn't believe he would do this, but he was going to help in one way or another. He just had to make a couple of stops before he could put his plan into action. He walked down the street, turning each corner. He knew there was a guard, but he knew how to escape him quickly. He'll let him see the one place he was stopping. It was in the hope that his father will know he was safe and not kidnapped. He shivered as he thought what could happen if his father went to war with anyone touching him. He could tell his father cared dearly for him and his sister even if the love for their mother disappeared from his cold eyes.

He went into a shop he knew by heart. Iwa, an older man with grayish hair and gray eyes glanced toward him. There was a smile on the aging face as he leaned against the counter. He whispered, "Got some stuff." Iwa laughed, "What do you want, Kisa-kun?" This man was the only one he didn't care calling him that. He pushed a piece of paper over, stating, "That is the choice for tonight." Iwa chuckled once again at him, "Having some good plans tonight, my child." He didn't say anything as Iwa went into the back to get him what he desired.

After he got his choice, he went out the back way. Everything was set up. Now it was legwork. Now it was time to put everything into the act. Luckily he wasn't dressed like his father in a suit for the night. It would have given it away. He walked inside a small time bar, sitting at the table. The bartender looked over at him and he noticed the eyes were looking shocked, but he waved his hand. Tonight was the night he did something useful for the Asami name. The bartender walked over with a drink, saying it was in the house. He whispered, "No one knows I am here." The man nodded his head and went back to work. He had to wait to catch his game for the night. He only hoped it would work out the way he wanted it to.

An hour passed, he noticed that he kept getting calls from his father. He was playing a dangerous game. He turned off his phone finally when he saw his target. He watched as he went to the bar and grabbed a drink. The bar was packed and those green eyes were looking for a seat. When they locked with his, he turned his head. He calmed down his breathing to stop it from getting out of control. The man approached him and asked, "May I sit here?" He glanced around the bar, thanking that it was packed. He spoke smoothly, "Sure." The man kept looking his way and he wanted to smirk toward the fool.

He ran his finger around his glass, playing an act. He didn't want to seem too eager. He had to play his hand correctly. The man asked, "What is your name?" He turned his head to look at the man, replying softly, "Kisa." He kept his surname away being told. Saying it would end the game as quickly as it started. The man held out his hand, stating, "My name is Tadashi." He took the hand slowly sliding his hand away with a small smile. He remarked, "It is nice to meet you, Tadashi." Everything was working toward his goal. He will protect the Asami name with everything in his power. He will be useful to his father.

Tadashi broke through his thoughts, "Why come here?" He did notice it was a run-down place, but he had to play an act. He answered with a teasing voice, "To gain some company tonight. No, really I wanted to escape for a bit." Tadashi's eyes lit up for a second. They were beautiful blue eyes that he wondered about. The man had dark brown hair and he was maybe an inch or two taller than him. He played with his drink, looking out at the crowd. He had to keep playing for the moment. It was too soon to put his act into play.

The music started to get loud. It was annoying, but he made it work to his plan as Tadashi started to talk. He moved closer to Tadashi pretending it was to hear him better. His leg slowly bumped into Tadashi's and he swore he saw something in the blue eyes. What game was being played? Was he winning? This was the first time for him. His father would have more experience but he had to do this behind his father's back. He had to do this for the organization. He had to play an act and play it well.

He watched as Tadashi played with his ring. He wanted to growl. He leaned toward the man, laying his hand on the rough one and asked, "Where is she?" Tadashi turned to look at him with a hint of pain. He ran his hand up the arm, stating, "I only want a good time." Tadashi replied, "I am not looking for anything but a forgetter." He smiled at the man as he leaned forward. When Tadashi's lips touched his, he felt the need to pull back but at the same time push forward. It was strange and different. Did he know what he really was doing? He had to play this act. It had to be done.

He pulled back slightly, whispering, "I have a hotel room if you want to forget for the night." Tadashi flashed him a badge and he pretended to be shocked. He hissed, "I am not a hooker. I just a man who wants to get some release." He stood up, ready to play hard to get until his arm was grabbed. The bartender looked their way, ready to come over. Tadashi sighed, "A night to forget." He watched as Tadashi stood up, telling him to lead the way. He walked forward, hearing each sound coming from the cop. The bartender looked for a second and then ignored them. No one needed to know his act. No one needed to save him. He was going to win the game and bring peace to the organization.

It didn't take long to end up in the hotel room. He walked in like he owned the place, glancing back from second to second to ensure his game was following him. As he walked into his room, he noticed the cop was uneasy. He went to the bar and poured them a drink. He needed one too. He glanced back to see Tadashi looking out the window not paying attention to him. He dropped in the drug of choice into Tadashi's drink, ready for the game to begin. He walked over to the window, handing over the glass.

Tadashi broke his thoughts with a question directed at him, "How old are you?" He was silent for the moment. He wasn't sure if he should answer or not. Tadashi turned his head to look at him. He leaned against the wall, looking inviting as he gave a lie, "Eighteen." Tadashi lifted his chin, questioning, "What do you have to forget at such a young age?" He laughed at the man as he answered with lies, "I wanted a good time, nothing more. Let's say I had a sheltered life." He was sheltered. He didn't lie about that. His mother was overbearing and his father was protective of him. His grandfather made sure he was in check to take the lead if anything happened to his father.

He was silent as Tadashi started to drink. He glanced out the window, thinking about his life. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but it needed to be done. He had to show that he was worthy of the Asami name. Fingers turned his chin to look at Tadashi. The man raised an eyebrow toward him. He shook his frown off of his face with an inviting smile. He laughed, "Shelter life that I want to forget." Lips sealed his and once again he was fighting a battle; one to pull away and the other to push forward.

When the kiss was broken, Tadashi shook his head at him. He was losing the detective. He grabbed the arm, pushing his entire body into the strong one. He knew he was built since he had to train his body, but it felt right being near a stronger one. He was always attracted to bodies that felt stronger than his. He sealed the lips before words could be said. He will win this game. He will gain everything he wanted and more. He was his father's son. Hands ran up his shirt, teasing his skin. He broke the kiss, seeing the drug taking effect like he planned on. Tadashi spoke huskily, "I shouldn't be doing this and neither should you." He leaned more toward the detective, whispering with a sex filled voice, "I want to and no one will know."

He was pulled toward the bed and his heart was racing wildly. He was nervous. He never had a relationship before. His lips were sealed again and he let his body go with the flow. He did take a little bit of the drug too, not strong enough to mess with his head, but enough to let him flow with the act. His shirt was the first to go and hands molded against his skin. He bit at the lips, trying to gain more. His body was heating up with passion and his pants were getting tighter by the second as the strong body pushed him to the bed. He didn't forget what he was doing here tonight. He made sure everything was set up perfectly.

He bit at his lips as Tadashi went down kissing him down his chest. It was hot in the room. He was feeling everything at once. Tadashi sat up, staring down at him. There was a struggle in the green eyes. He sat up, taking off the shirt button by button. He whispered, "Fun tonight, tomorrow back to our lives never to be seen again." The last part was a lie but he wasn't going to reveal everything. Lips sealed his again and hands helped him take off the shirt. He couldn't stop the moan as he felt the strong muscles on the man. He would have gone after this man if he was on his side. This was a one-night thing to win the game and that's it.

He arched his back as teeth started to work on his body, making him want to be vocal. He refused to give that up so easily. He felt his pants get tighter than before. He couldn't take it anymore as he unfastened his pants. Tadashi got the hint as he pulled off his pants and boxers quickly. He didn't have anything to fear about his body. It was perfect to his mind. There were no scars on his young body, but those studying green eyes did make him squirm for a second until he told his mind to shut up. Hands molded against his legs up and up until they reached his waist. Fingers danced around his hip bones to tease his skin.

Everything was blurring into one picture. He was trying to keep his mind straight, but the way the hands teased his flesh and the lips heightened his senses, it was impossible to think straight. He tried, but for all of it, Tadashi would distract him with kisses and teasing. He flipped the man over, leaning over the half-naked man. He teased, "You have too much on. It's not fair." Without thinking, he unfastened the pants and pulled everything off of the detective. He was lost in the pleasure as fingers danced against him, playing him like an instrument. He finally felt what his father liked about sex.

He fell to the bed as Tadashi leaned over him, taking his hardened cock into the warm mouth. He groaned a little, biting his lips to stop from being more vocal. Tadashi had to work for it tonight. Then tomorrow, Tadashi will regret it. Ah, the memory of why he was doing this act came back to his mind as lips attacked his thighs. He felt fingers and tensed for a second before he realized relaxation would be the best for him. He kissed the lips to forget the uncomfortable feeling as fingers entered him. He learned about sex when he hit fourteen. It was strange to hear about it, but in his world, he had to learn.

He groaned into the kiss as those fingers hit something deep inside of him that made him see stars in his vision. He didn't care to ask what it was or to beg. He just wanted to feel that feeling again and Tadashi didn't disappointment him. He was lost in the pleasure as the fingers were removed and something bigger started to enter him. He didn't hiss in pain. He refused to show any weakness to anyone. He will become something more than a kid in his world. He will show everyone he was his father's son.

The pace started and the pain started to disappear. Still, he refused to become vocal. Lips mashed against him as he held the strong body against his. It felt heavenly being held by someone stronger in the body. He felt his head spin as teeth marked at his neck and hands molded against him heightened his pleasure. At least, he was feeling this during his game. It started to pick up and heard the small groans the detective was making. Hands molded against him lighting up his body. This was only a game he had to play. Before long, his pleasure was too much to handle and he released across their bellies. It didn't take long for Tadashi to shoot his load inside of him.

When Tadashi lay beside him, he never thought for a second it would feel that wonderful. He could see why his father's appetite was so strong. He heard the deep breathing and couldn't believe the detective was out cold without getting washed up. He stood up, moving around the room to get to the private bathroom. This was only part of the game. He had one more thing to do and it would be all set up. He will bring a name to himself. He will show he deserved the name Asami. He left a little present beside Tadashi as he dressed and left the room. He smirked as he walked out to the cold air.

He went to his favorite spot in the city. He ordered a cup of hot coffee and sat by the window, idling watching people walk back and forth. He sipped at his coffee as he thought of all the ways he could use tonight to his advantage. Is this what his father did? He saw lover walk in and out of his father's life. He saw his mother look with resentment toward his father day and night. He knew even if his sister didn't see that the marriage was fake; an illusion for people to see. Behind it all, his father did as he pleased and his mother stayed for her children. How long would that last? His mother held strength to a point, even though he knew she couldn't handle the underworld. She despised it.

His thoughts were shaken as a large hand slammed down on the table in front of him. He turned his head with a smirk to see Tadashi standing there. Tadashi held the look of regret, anger, shame, and worry. It was all mixed into one. It was beautiful. He sipped at his coffee, remarking, "Wow, and here I thought I would have to wait for a while for you to come." Tadashi hissed, "What are you playing at?" He turned his eyes toward the chair across from him. He saw the owner looking their way for a second before he turned his head quickly. This place feared him; for good reason. Tadashi sat down with anger in his eyes.

He sipped at his coffee, enjoying it completely. As he saw the anger grow, he found it beautiful. He chuckled softly, "That look. It's perfect." Tadashi glared harsher at him. He sat down his cup, running his finger around the edge. He laughed softly, "By the way, I'm only sixteen." Those eyes widened. They looked like they would come out of the eye socket if it was possible. It was almost like one of those characters his sister would drag him to watch when they were kids. He turned his head, chasing away memories. He stared outside, speaking, "I have you, Tadashi. Now you are in my pocket." Tadashi hissed softly, "What do you want, kid?" He hated that term but he'll let it slide. He stood up, feeling the mood leave. He smirked toward the detective as his smooth voice made one statement, "Back off of Asami Ryuichi." He didn't even let the detective say anything but he swore he heard Tadashi saying something on the lines that Asami would use kids to get him what he wanted. His father did no such thing.

He grabbed his phone to see tons of missed calls. He better head back. As his phone blared to life, he shook. He answered, "Kisa speaking." "Get your ass back here." The growl that gave its last warning said. He walked down the street, turning around the corner. He was going to be faced with rage for leaving his guard. Who knows how many have suffered for his little game tonight? His father was unforgiving. Sadly, this was the way it had to be. He had to prove his worth. He won't tell his father. He patted his back pocket to know what he had that could win everything.

It didn't take him long to get into Club Sion. He felt a little buzz and high from tonight's game, but he was sure he wasn't showing any signs of it. He walked through the club going toward the back area. The guards were staring at him with pity. He didn't care. He had to do what he had. The guard would have got in his way. He climbed the steps one by one. As he turned the corner, he saw Kirishima standing in front of his father's office. He quickly looked away as the guard opened the door for him. He entered feeling the air filled with tension and rage.

His father eyed him making him want to curl into a hole. He had seen that look a couple of times and they never ended well. He remembered his father leaving when he had that look, but now was a different story. He stood there as his father tilted his head up to look deep inside of him. It was like his father was finding all the secrets of his soul. It was haunting. Finally, the words came out of his father's lips, "You are high and drunk." He was a bit but not that much. Before he could stop it, the photos fell to the floor. He had no time to get them before Asami did. If he thought the look was fierce before, it was worse now as the pictures showed his night actives.

He spoke without thinking, "You would have done the same thing." It was the wrong thing to say to his father; a man who knew no limits. His head turned to the side as a fierce slap sounded in the room. No one stepped forward. No one said a word. There was a shock in his core. His father has never raised a hand to him, his sister, or mother. Before he could say something, Asami ordered, "Take him back to the condo." He spoke, "Fath…" "NOW!" The voice echoed in his ears. His father was enraged at the moment. There was no talking with him. Kirishima grabbed a hold of his arm, lightly pulling him out the door.

He didn't know what was going on. He was still in shock. He never ever saw that look in his father's eyes. He knew the limo door was opened for him. He knew Kirishima directed him into the car. He knew Kirishima was saying nothing but with a fast glance, he did notice the guard was shocked to the core. He leaned back, staying silent. He didn't want his game to become public. He wanted to prove his worth to the Asami name.

It didn't take long to get to the condo which was a shock, but he was sure Kirishima took every possible way that was the shortest. He walked inside with Kirishima following close to him. There were no words spoken to him. Before he walked inside the condo, he spoke, "Did I…" Kirishima replied, "Kisa-san, I am not the person you should speak to." He felt a lump in his throat with those words. He opened the door to hear a phrase, "Who the hell did that to him!?"

He stared into concern hazel eyes. A pale finger ran across his cheek and his swallow lip. He didn't feel any pain before. He went to snap at the new lover, but he was gone before he could. Two seconds later, he had ice against his face. He stared ready to speak, but Kirishima beat him to it, "Takaba, please watch over Kisa-san tonight." The new lover of his fathers nodded his head and pulled him to the table which had food lined on it. Before anything could be said, the guard left, echoing the door shut. He looked at the concern. It was weird and new. He kept the ice on his face since it felt good on his heated skin.

His thoughts were broken when a question came up, "Did Asami do that?" There was a hint of fear but also a concern in the voice. He waved the question away as he replied, "Eat with me." They started to eat and ignored any conversation. He didn't feel like talking. He wanted to change the look in his father's eyes. He wanted to be forgiven. He wanted to stand by his father. He wanted to show the world he could be like his father. Still, there were disappointment and anger. He was surprised his father didn't send him by to the mansion.

He didn't know when he got to the couch or when he fell asleep. He awoke to hear the boy growl, "You leave him alone." His father's voice rung out, "I have no plan of waking him. Is this what you did for your brother, Akihito?" He heard some muttered words about a shower. He stayed still and kept pretending to be sleeping. He felt a warm blanket toss over him and a large hand run across his hair. It felt calming. He remembered those times where his father would come to the mansion and give his hair a comb through while he pretended to be asleep. It was lulling him back to sleep. He hoped he wouldn't be sent away.


End file.
